Changed Hearts
by That's So Kayla
Summary: This story starts when Trunks returns to his normal timeline. He starts influencing Android 18 to change her ways. You see how this occurs when you start reading. They fight some battles together and many surprises happen. Zangya also shows up later in the story and is a major character. I may have made some grammar mistakes or some typos, but it's absolutely fine to read.
1. Long Time No See

Chapter 1: Long Time No See

Trunks had just returned from the past and he was ready to fix the damage that had been done to his time; the damage that had been caused by the androids. On the radio he heard that the androids were attacking a city so he flew there confident that he was going to defeat them this time with ease. Right when he got there he saw a deserted city and something he didn't expect. Cell was just about to absorb 18. 18 was lying up against a wall looking into her end.

Trunks: _Looks like the Cell of this time wasted no time going after the Androids. I better stop him before he reaches his finale form. _(Trunks thought as he transformed into a super saiyan)

Before Cell started to absorb 18 a blast from no where sent him back some feet. Trunks landed right in front of him and blasted him away before he could realize what was going on. Trunks turned and looked at 18's figure up against the wall and walked towards her. When he got close in front of her he noticed how banged up she looked and could tell she didn't have much fight left in her. 18 struggled and looked up at him.

18: "How?…He got 17 and he was about to do the same to me. How could we loose to him when you were able to destroy him so easily?"

Trunk: "I went to the past to make sure there was a world that didn't go through the same destruction as this one did. While I was there I trained and became a lot stronger than you and 17; that's why I was able to destroy Cell just now."

18 looked in disbelief for a second, but after seeing what he just did he believed him.

18: "Well then I guess I'm next on your list of things to destroy. I guess that's better than being absorbed by that thing" she closed her eyes tightly to stop tears from coming and then opened them again. "I watched 17 go through it, it was horrible! I couldn't do anything to stop it!"

Trunks: "What you're feeling right now is what I've been going through all my life!"

18: "I didn't know it could hurt this much…I'm sorry." (She whispered as she passed out.)

Trunks stared at her in disbelief.

Trunks: _Is she really sorry?…Even if she is it doesn't change what she has done. _He looked at her face and saw her lightly breathing. _I got to put an end to this once and for all! _He held up his hand ready to blast. _But is this right?…To destroy her like this? She's defenseless and she finally understands what she has been putting me through. _Trunks drew his hand back, clinched his fist and yelled out of anger as he powered down._ If I'm not going to destroy her what should I do? _He looked at her body and saw many scratches and bruises and a wound on the left side of her stomach that looked serious. He never seen her this hurt before. _If I leave her like this she might just die anyway._ He walked to the side of her and lent down and picked her up in his arms. "I hope I don't regret helping you." He then levitated off the ground and started flying in the direction of his house.


	2. A surprise guest

Chapter 2: A surprise guess

Trunks arrived home and his mother quickly came in the front room when she heard him enter.

Bulma: "How did it go Tru-" she stopped speaking when she saw the android in his arms. "Trunks what happened?" she asked as she came closer.

Trunks: "Well when I got to city I saw that Cell was about to absorb 18. I thought it would be best not to have him reach his final form so I destroyed him before he could. After I took care of Cell I was about to destroy 18 too but, before I did I saw how badly hurt she was and she told me how she watched Cell absorb 17. For the first time she lost someone she cared about and then she actually apologized to me. She fainted after that and I just couldn't bring myself to finish her."

Bulma: "I can see why Trunks. It sounds like something Goku or Gohan would have done. Bring her into the medical room so I can take a look at her."

Trunks followed Bulma into the room and placed 18 on the bed.

Bulma: "Trunks wait outside while I treat her…and don't worry about me, with those wounds she should be out for awhile."

Trunks: "Okay mom. I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

About 15 minutes later Bulma came out of the room.

Bulma: "All she needs to do now is rest for awhile and she should be okay. That would she has would have killed a normal person, but since she's an android she's healing fast. Anyway what should we do about her when she wakes up?"

Trunks stared clueless in thought.

Trunks: _What should I do? I brought her here, but what should I do when she wakes up? What do I say?"_

Bulma saw how Trunks didn't know the answer.

Bulma: "Don't worry about it now Trunks. Let's just see what happens."

Trunks: "Yeah."

Trunks waited in the medical room for 18 to wake up. He was sitting on the chair that his mom used for the computer but facing the bed. It was weird seeing 18 sleeping in the same medical bed that he and Gohan had to use many times because of her and 17. Trunks noticed 18's eyes shutter then finally open. Before she noticed Trunks sitting there she tried to sit up but was too weak so went back down.

Trunks: "You're finally awake huh?"

18: "What's going on? Why did you bring me here?"

Trunks: "It would have been wrong of me to destroy you when you couldn't fight back and I'm not like you."

18 said nothing just confusingly looked at him.

Trunks: "I want to ask you…back there when you said you were sorry, did you really mean it?"

18: It doesn't matter now does it? It doesn't change anything."

Trunks: "It does too matter!" (He slammed his hand on the desk.) "I want to know if you regret what you did! Now answer me!"

18 sat up quickly despite the pain.

18: "I don't have to answer to you!"

Trunks stood up quickly out of the chair.

Trunks: "If you really did mean it you would have no problem telling me, so I don't believe-"

18: "You have no idea how I feel! I did mean it Trunks, but if I knew you would have kept me alive after I said it I would have kept my mouth shut!"

Trunks looked shocked: _She thought I was going to kill her. She didn't want to face me after she apologized. _"Okay 18, I believe you. I can tell you feel ashamed for what you did after what Cell put you through."

18 turned away and looked down.

Trunks: "You know a way you can make up for what you did to this planet is by starting to protect it."

18: "What?"

Trunks: "You and 17 killed most of this world's strongest fighters, but if you truly regret what you did and want to try to make up for it you can start protecting this planet from any future threats it may have. I'm here to protect it, but it's always a good idea to have others willing to fight."

18: "Not saying I agree, but if that were to happen I would have to fight along side you. How could you fight with someone you could never possibly forgive and hate?"

Trunks: "You're right I probably will never forgive you, but this isn't about me, it's about what's best for this planet. Don't you think you owe it to them?!"

18 didn't reply; just looked as if she was thinking.

Trunks: "Anyway you still have sometime before you can do any fighting. My mother and I will allow you to rest here and I'll give you sometime to think about it. If you say "Yes" we'll let you continue to stay in this house, if you say "no" I don't want to see your face anymore, and I'll expect you to leave." (he said as he left the room and closed the door.)


	3. The Answer

Chapter 3: The Answer

Trunks filled Bulma in on the choice he gave 18 at the table.

Bulma: "I'm proud of you Trunks, you're always thinking of others before yourself. You were raised!…But do you think 18 will really want to start protecting the world she and 17 brought so much destruction to?"

Trunks: "Well do you remember how I told you I always saw the look of evil and destruction in the android's eyes."

Bulma: "Yes I remember that quite clear."

Trunks: "You see when I went to the past I never saw that look in their eyes. In the end I never did and in that time line Cell turned out to be the true monster. The androids of that time will probably never be the same ruthless killers they were in this time and that's all because what they went through with Cell. They were able to see first hand what it's like to be out powered and experience that kind of fear. I doubt now they will want to put anyone through that same kind of pain. Now what happened to 18 of the other time line just happened to this 18. I no longer see that look in her eyes and she is beginning to see what she has done, so I think there is a chance she wants to fight for the right reasons now."

Bulma: "Wow Trunks sounds like you have a lot of insight. Well for the sake of this planet I hope you're right about her. By the way I think you should give her a few days to rest up while she thinks about it and during that time you should stay away from her so she wont feel like she's being pressured and gets defensive. I can check up on her and see if she needs anything every now and then."

Trunks: "Thanks mom, but are you sure you're okay with doing that, I mean you have every reason to hate her."

Bulma: "I know, but after being with your father it would make me a hypocrite not to give anyone else a second chance."

Trunks then sank in her words.

A few days pasted and Bulma told Trunks, 18 was all held. He decided it was time to get his answer. He walked into the medical room and 18 was standing by the bed moving her hair back. When she heard him come in she turned towards him.

18: "Don't you know how to knock?…Anyway I haven't seen you in awhile."

Trunks: "I was giving you your space to think about what we talked about before. Well have your decision?"

Before 18 could say anything Bulma came running in.

Bulma: "Trunks, Cell's alive and I just saw him on tv!"

Both Trunks and 18 looked shocked.

Trunks: "Mom what exactly did you see?"

Bulma: "I was just watching the news and the city it was broadcasting in was attacked by Cell. He absorbed all the camera men in no time and it went off the air."

Trunks: "What was the city?"

Bulma: "Star City."

Trunks: "That's not that far away, if I take off now I can catch him!"

He ran out of the room and out of the house. 18 came chasing after him.

18: "Wait Trunks, I want to come too! I want to make sure he pays for what he did to my brother!"

Trunks: "No you can't come."

18: "What?! Why not?"

Trunks: "You know you're no match for Cell; especially now when your getting over your injuries. Not to mentioned you could get absorbed and that would cause Cell to reach his perfect form, which would be no good for anyone."

18: "Who are you to talk anyway! You weren't even able to destroy him back there."

Trunks: When that happened I was also focused on you. I didn't know you were injured so badly and switched my attention off of Cell to you. I assumed I destroyed him because he didn't show back up. This time I will make sure I finish him though, so don't worry and stay here."

He then turned his back to her about to take off.

18: "Wait and listen! I don't want anyone to ever go through this again, so my answer from before is yes, I will help protect this planet! Just make sure to hurry back before I change my mind."

It was at first weird to here 18 talk like this, but Trunks nodded his head and flew off.

Cell was still roaming around Star City.

Cell: "Looks like this city has run out of people to absorb. Oh well it's off to the next one."

Trunks landed right in front of him.

Trunks: "I don't think so! I wont let you absorb anymore people."

Cell: "You weren't able to defeat me before, so you wont this time."

Trunks: "Last time I was distracted, this time it's just you and me, and you're not getting away!"

Cell: "You mean you were distracted by that android. So tell me, where is she? If you tell me I might be willing to kill you quickly without making you suffer that much."

Trunks started to fly at him: "You are in no position to be making deals."

He hit him quickly and hard in the head. When Cell was about to hit him back Trunks moved to quick for him.

Cell: "Why you!"

Trunks: "What's the matter? Am I too fast for you?"

Cell came at him again but Trunks grabbed his hand and hit Cell before he could. Cell was pushed back and with that Trunks blasted him. It was such a powerful blast there was nothing left of him. Trunks looked around at the city that had its people all absorbed.

Trunks: "Don't worry I'll bring all of you back."

When Trunks made it back home he walked into the house and both Bulma and 18 came rushing up to him.

Bulma: "Did everything go okay Trunks?"

Trunks: "Yeah, I defeated Cell with no problem."

18 looked relieved.

Trunks: The thing is though he absorbed a lot of people. I think I should go to Namek and ask Dende if he can be the earth's guardian so we can use the Dragon Balls to wish them back. In the other time line I meant Dende and he told me I wouldn't be able to wish Gohan and the others back because of the time restrictions, so I didn't think it was necessary to go to Namek, but now there is a reason and we might need the dragon balls in the future."

Bulma: "Why Trunks Brief you just got back from being in a different time, now you want to go to a different planet? I understand though, (She started to leave the room while she was talking.) and it makes perfect sense so I'll start making preparations on the spaceship."

Trunks: "Thanks mom. By the way 18 I want you to come with me."

18: "Why?"

Trunks: "I don't think my mom will be comfortable with just you and her in the house. I did leave a few times while you were recovering, but it's different now that you're well. Plus if we are going to start working together we need to start building a form of trust."

18: "Like that will ever happen. You even say it like you know it's not possible."

Trunks: "Look if you're willing to change, I'm willing to try to make this work."

18: "Whatever." (She said quietly.)

Bulma walked back into the room: "The ship will be ready by tomorrow morning."

Trunks: "Okay that gives us time to get what we need together."

Bulma: "We? So you're taking 18 with you? Well okay you two be careful."

The next morning Trunks and 18 loaded the ship and told Bulma goodbye.


	4. To Namek

Chapter 4: To Namek

Trunks and 18 had taken off in the space ship about three minutes ago.

Trunks: "It should be okay to move around now."

18 unstrapped herself: "So this is where we'll be living for the next week?"

Trunks: "Guess so."

18 started to walk off: "I'm going to look around."

A little while later Trunks found 18 in the training room. He walked in and stood at the door.

Trunks: "Mind if I join you?"

18: "Wait I'm training at-"

Trunks stepped all the way into the room and suddenly felt like he literally had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

18: "at 500 times normal gravity…"

Trunks braced himself, giving his body a moment to get used to the gravity. Once he regained his composure, it wasn't that bad. He glanced at 18 and noticed her watching him with a smug look on her face.

Trunks: "What?"

18 tapped on the weight on her wrist: "I'm over here with five tons per weight and you're struggling with just the gravity. I thought you said when you went to the future you got a lot stronger."

Trunks broke out in a grin: "I did…watch."

He transformed and suddenly felt much lighter than before. 18 crossed her arms, giving him a look of disapproval.

18: "Cheater."

Trunks: "Do you want to spar? I promise to take a easy on you."

18: "Fine with me. You may be moving more easily now, but unlike you I don't run out of energy, unless I'm seriously hurt. Your strength doesn't last forever. You'll tire out eventually."

Trunks: "I'll beat you before than."

18: "We'll see."

She flew at him with her fist flying. Trunks held up his arms blocking the blows. Then they were exchanging punches and kicks at a speed too fast for the human eye to detect. Jumping back 18 fired a blast of energy. Trunks knocked it aside, but it suddenly bounced off the wall, and kept on bouncing.

Trunks: "Whoa, heads up!"

The energy shot passed him and 18 fired another energy blast, canceling out both of them.

18: "Okay, what was that?"

Trunks went to inspect the wall: "Looks like the wall is designed to reflect energy blasts. Hmm, I knew that my mom had designed robots to do that to help my father with his training, but I didn't know this was installed in the- oof!"

18 had taken advantage and delivered a powerful kick. She followed up with a series of punches to his gut. Trunks grunted with each hit, unable to recover before the next blow fell. Finally he grabbed one of 18's fist than the other, holding her back.

Trunks: "That's fighting dirty."

18: "It's your own fault for being distracted. Don't expect any mercy from me."

She pulled back and kicked. Trunks moved quickly away from it and fired a blast at her. 18 went flying back, slamming into a wall. The moment she hit it, Trunks was in front of her, his fist slammed into her stomach. 18 grunted and fell to the floor. Trunks pinned her down, holding each of her arms against the wall.

Trunks: "Sorry, but didn't you tell me to expect no mercy."

18 struggling: "Damn it, let me up!"

Trunks: "No mercy."

18: "Jerk!"

He smiled and finally let go. He then powered down to normal. The instant he changed back, 18 punched him in the jaw.

Trunks: "What was that?!"

18: "No one ever said we were done."

Trunks: "In that case…"

He transformed again and before 18 could react, he was behind her, holding her in a body bind.

18: "Hey!"

Trunks tightened his grip.

18 winced in pain: "Okay, okay, that's enough!"

With that Trunks released her. She rubbed her arms, giving him a mean look.

18: "I am a girl you know. You should be more considerate."

Trunks: "Bad people aren't considerate. Cell certainly didn't care that you were a girl. You have to always be ready."

18: "Yeah I know that, but it's different with you, I feel safe around you."

Both Trunks and 18 suddenly looked up at each other realizing what she had just said.

18: "I just mean you did have an opportunity to kill me, but you didn't, you saved me instead and that surprised me, so thank you."

Trunks didn't know what to say

18: "But don't expect me to be eternally grateful or anything!" (She said smug as she walked quickly out of the room.)

After that Trunk's surprised face was gone and he gave a slight smile. After that day 18 avoid Trunks on the ship and barley said a word to him. Trunks had a feeling she was embarrassed about thanking him.

Trunks: _She must not be used to thanking people. In fact, in the other time line it was hard for 18 to thank krillin for making that wish for her, she couldn't even say it, but she looked at him like she was thankful._

In the process of Trunks thinking he saw a red light flash on and off. He went to the control deck and landed the ship. 18 came along after he landed.

18: "So we're finally here?"

Trunks: "Yeah lets head out and take a look."

They walked off the platform and looked around

18: "I didn't expect it to look so much like earth. This is weird, I've never been to another planet before."

Trunks: "I didn't expect it to look so much like earth either, but it isn't weird for me since I have been to another timeline. I think that tops this."

All of the sudden Namek worriers came and surrounded them.

One of them who stood in the front asked, "Who are you strangers?" What is your business here?"

18 had folded her arms: "Um I thought your mom said they were friendly; doesn't seem like it to me."

Trunks: "Let me handle this. We mean you no harm. We are from the planet earth and I have a request for your leader, please allow me to speak to him."

The Nameks looked at each other questionably then finally the Namek who spoke before said, "Very well. Follow us."

Trunks and 18 followed them to a nearby village and walked into a somewhat hut looking building. One of the worriers approached the elder Namek and whispered in his ear. The elder nodded and walked towards Trunks.

Grand Elder: "You wanted to speak with me?"

Trunks: "Yes. My name is Trunks and this is 18. I believe you know my mother Bulma."

Grand Elder: "Oh yes I do remember her, she is a very kind woman who helped us when our planet was destroyed. She gave us a place to stay until our planet was wished back. How is she and how are the other earthlings we met those years ago?

Trunks: "My mom is doing fine, but I'm sorry to tell you Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo are no longer alive, they haven't been with us for quite awhile."

Grand Elder: "Oh I am sorry to hear that. How tragic. So what is it you have come here for?"

Trunks: "I wanted to ask if a Namek could come to earth and be our knew guardian. I was hoping Dende could because he's the earth's guardian in a different timeline."

Grand Elder: "Oh I see. Garus, please send Dende."

One of the worriers left to get Dende and he came back right away. When Dende came in Trunks recognized him, but of course he looked older.

Dende: "You sent for me elder?"

Grand Elder: "Yes Dende, this is Trunks, Bulma's son. He has come here to request a new guardian come to earth, and he thanks you well be great for the job. What do you say?"

Dende: "Well it is nice to meet you Trunks, but I'm going to have to say no."


	5. The Fight For Namek

Chapter 5: The Fight For Namek

Trunks was surprised to hear Dende say no so quick, but Dende went on to explain.

Dende: "You see our planet is also going through a hard time and I can't leave my people like this."

Trunks: "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Dende: "A couple weeks ago a monster landed on Namek and started terrorizing the planet. He has killed many of our worriers."

Trunks: "That's horrible, why didn't you tell me?" (turning to the elder.)

Grand Elder: "I didn't want you to become involved in our troubles. After all we already have a debt to your people we can never repay."

Trunks: "Look I don't mind to help at all and it's not about debts it's about doing what's right. Does anyone know where this monster is? I'm not sensing anything like you described."

Dende: "Yeah, he covers his power a lot, but he's easy to track. I can lead you to him."

Trunks nodded his head.

Grand Elder: "I thank you Trunks, but please be careful. He is very powerful."

Trunks: "Thanks, and don't worry I wont let this continue to happen to your planet any longer."

Trunks, Dende and 18 started to walk out.

Grand Elder: "Wait a second young lady, you might want to wait here. Where they are going is no place for a girl."

18 crossed her arms: "I may look harmless, but I can actually cause a lot of damage. Don't worry about me."

Trunks: "She's right, she will be fine out there."

Grand Elder: "Okay. Good look to you all. I pray for your safe return."

They took off flying with Dende at the lead. The flew for awhile before the sensed a massive power level. The three of them hovered in the air. Beneath them was a large cave that seemed to be where the source of energy was.

18: "It's in the cave? So what did it sense us coming and hide?"

Dende: "I doubt it. Based upon how it was suppressing its energy before and now its not, I would say it's sleeping."

Trunks: "It's producing this much power while it's sleeping? It must be really strong."

The three of them landed outside the cave near the entrance. From deep within the darkness the sound of the creature snoring was echoing.

Trunks: "Hey 18, let's blast this guys awake." (he said as he powered up to super saiyan.)

18 nodded and the two of them started to fire blasts of energy into the cave. A loud roar was heard from within, indicating that they had hit their target. The ground shook as the creature's massive feet came crashing down from out of the cave. When the whole thing came out it towered over about fifty feet high, but it looked like an infant devil. It was pudgy with yellow-green skin.

Trunks: "So that's him?"

18: "He's big, but he doesn't look that tough."

Dende: "Don't underestimate him. He has an immense of power at his disposal."

The beast looked down at them with his beady yellow eyes. His hand clenched together and a low growl emitted from him. Suddenly he roared loudly and his cry caused the ground to shack. Then he lunged at them, his large fist flying towards them.

Dende: "Move!"

They took to the air. His fist slammed into the ground, nearly missing them. Then his head turned around and his mouth opened wide. A blast of energy erupted from his mouth, flying towards them. They barley got out of the way in time.

18: "That was unexpected; his head turned completely around."

Dende: "Yeah, he's surprisingly mobile."

His head turned forward again and he looked up at them. His arms began spinning in a very machine-like fashion and he charged at them. They moved away from his spinning fists, but he kept at them. Suddenly he began launching blasts of energy at them from his rotating arms. They were able to get out of the way, but each blast caused a massive explosion.

Dende: "He's going to destroy the planet if he keeps this up."

Trunks glared at the monster: "Right, enough of this."

Trunks suddenly appeared in front of the monster's face and his fist collided with the center of his face. The monster went crashing down on the ground. Doing some fancy hand movements, Trunks shot off a burning attack. The beast didn't even bother to dodge and when the attacked hit him he was unaffected. The beast jumped up and his arms came flying up. His hands were smacking together as if Trunks was a fly he was trying to swat. Trunks then flew up and out of range. 18 appeared behind the monster and delivered a kick to the back of his head. The monster just grunted, then turned his head around and fired a blast of energy from its mouth. 18 fired her own blast of energy, but the monster's attack easily knocked hers aside, forcing 18 to dodge the blast. He the charged at her. As 18 moved away from his flying fists, Trunks flew over his head and brought his elbow crashing down on top of the beast's head. It grunted and was taken back a bit, but when it regained its balance it shot a beam of energy from its eyes towards 18. Sensing that the attack wasn't that powerful, 18 got ready to knock it aside.

Dende: "No, that wont work!"

Dende pulled 18 down and the beam went over them. 18 pulled away from him.

18: "Why did you do that?!"

Dende: "You'll thank me later. Believe me you don't want to make contact with one of those beams."

The beast roared loudly and began rotating his arms again. 18 and Dende were cornered and they braced themselves. Trunks then flew in front of them.

Trunks: "Don't worry, I'll handle this." (Trunks increased is power level.)

Dende gasped at his sudden increase of power. The monster charged at them, his arms spinning like helicopter blades. Trunks didn't bother to move, he merely caught on of the monster's spinning arms. No matter how hard the beast pushed, Trunks wouldn't budge. Vanishing from holding the monster's fist, Trunks appeared directly in front of him. Trunks delivered several rapid punches to his chest, following up with a powerful blast. The monster went down, crashing into one of the many large rock formations that covered the land. The beast got to his feet. He stared at Trunks for a few moments, seeming to come to a decision. Then he roared loudly, pounding his fists against his chest.

18: "What's he doing?"

Dende: "I don't know, but it doesn't look good."

A powerful energy aura surrounded the beast as he powered up. All three gasped as his energy skyrocketed. His body turned blood red as his power soured past levels that not even Trunks could fathom. He vanished, moving too fast for them to see. He appeared in the air behind them, firing beams of energy from his eyes. Trunks and 18 were fast enough to avoid the rays, but Dende wasn't so lucky. One of the beams struck him and he vanished in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, in place of Dende there was a miniature doll that looked like him.

Trunks: "He turned him into a doll!"

18: "That's the attack he saved me from earlier."

The beast opened his mouth and sucked inward. The doll flew into his mouth.

Trunks: "You feel that? It just absorbed Dende's power."

18 nodded

Trunks: "Don't worry Dende, we'll find a way to bring you back!"

Trunks flew pass the beast head getting the monster's attention: "18 let's give this guy some target practice."

18: "Got it."

They began flying in different directions around his head. The monster didn't seem to know which one to attack and when. As it proceeded to swat at them, Trunks and 18 began to fire blasts at it as they continued to fly around him. Though the attacks didn't damage the beasts they did make it angry. The monster tensed up and began to gather energy. With a mighty roar, it unleashed a massive amount of energy. Trunks and 18 were thrown back. Trunks had crashed into a large rock and 18 had been thrown back even further.

Trunks: "He has so much power." (His whole body was aching.)

The beast zeroed in on Trunks and fired beams of energy from his eyes towards Trunks

18: "Watch out!" (She said as she flew towards him.)

There was a flash of light and a cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared there was a miniature doll in the place of 18.

Trunks: "18!"

The small doll fell from the sky. Reaching his arm out Trunks tried to get her before she was sucked into the monster. A sudden suction moved 18 beyond his reach as he sucked her up and swallowed her. His power increased highly.

Trunks: "Oh no! This is not good."


	6. Attack Together

Chapter 6: Attack Together

18 slowly opened her eyes. She was looking at a wall that actually a mixture of reds, blues and purples.

18: "Am I dead." (she wondered out loud.)

A voice: "No not dead. At least not yet anyway."

18 sat up: "Dende, it's you. That must mean we're inside its stomach."

Dende: "It's not just us though, Look."

18 looked around and saw a large crowed of Nameks. They were worriers the beast had eaten from previous days.

18: "Okay we have to find a way out of here." (She lifted up her hand ready to blast.)

Dende: "No 18, you can't!"

She stopped in her tracks.

Dende: "If you do that it will bounce all over the place until it hits us."

18: "Well what am I suppose to do then? I refuse to be stuck in here."

She got angry and started to hit areas of the beast's stomach. The surface was hard, but she didn't care. She was mad! She kept hitting them until she surprisingly hit a soft area.

18: "What the heck?"

She moved her hands over the soft spot and discovered it was about the size of a basket ball.

Dende: "What did you find?"

18: "Probably a way out."

Dende: "What do you mean?" (asking looking closer.)

18: "This looks like the jerk's weak point. I bet if I blast if from in here and Trunks blast from the outside it will mean the end for this guy and a way out for us."

Dende: "Really? That's amazing, but how do you know?"

18: "Let's just say I inherited a lot of facts about worldly monsters. Anyway the only problem is there in no way to tell Trunks about this."

Dende: "Yes there is we Nameks have the ability to communicate telepathically to people, but you better be the one to explain, just touch my back and I'll open communications."

Outside the beast's stomach Trunks was having a hard time dodging its attacks.

Trunks: _18 why did you have to get turned into a doll just to give him more power?" _(He thought to himself flying and dodging the best he could.)

18: "Excuse me, but I was turned into a doll because I was helping you and you were not going to be able to get out of the way in time!"

Trunks: "18? What's going on? Am I hearing things?"

18: "No it's really me. I'm speaking with you telepathically thanks to Dende. We're traped in the monster's stomach along with a crowed of other Nameks."

Trunks: "Good so you guys are alive. Do you if there is a way out?"

18: "That's what I'm trying to tell you. See I found a weak point in here and I think if we both hit it we can destroy this creep and all of us can escape from here."

Trunks: "Okay then let's give this a try. Just tell me where to aim."

18: "I can't really tell you, but I'm going to blast it from in here so tell me if you see it."

Trunks dodged another attack and as he did flew back a little to get a good view. He saw a flicker of light on the right side of the monster's stomach.

Trunks: "I can see it and I'm ready."

18: "Okay in three..." (18 said lifting her hand towards the marked target.)

Trunks: "Two." (He said as he flew closer opening his hands.)

Both Trunks and 18: "One!" (After they both fired.)

The beast roared for a final time. There was an explosion and smoke. When the smoke was cleared the Nameks and 18 were safely on the ground. Trunks looked at everyone on the ground and was smiling because he saw everyone had made it out safely. He landed near the crowed of Nameks and 18 and Dende emerged from them.

Dende: "You guys did it! That was amazing!"

18: "Yeah I guess it was.." (She said as she put her hand on her head and started to fall.)

Dende caught her and eased her to the ground.

Trunks: "What's wrong with her?"

Dende knelt to the ground: "She used a lot of energy back there. Not only when she was blasting the beast's weak point, but she also made a barrier to make sure all of us landed safely."

Trunks: "She did all that?" (he asked a little shocked.)

Dende: "Yeah, but don't worry, I'll heal her and help restore some of her energy."

Dende put his hands over 18 and they started to glow. Within a couple of seconds 18 opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Dende smiling.

Dende: "You should get up slowly 18 I just used my powers to heal you."

18: "Thank Dende." (She said as she got up.)

Dende: "It's me who should be thanking both of you for what you did. Let me heal you now Trunks. It looks like you need it as well."

Trunks: "Right, thanks."

When Trunks was healed the three of them, along with the other Nameks flew back to the main village.

Grand Elder: "Once again thank you." (He told Trunks and 18 with all of them standing outside their spaceship.) "Now Dende have you decided if you would like to go to earth?"

Dende: "Of course I will go. I'm just glad to leave knowing my home planet is safe."

Grand Elder: "I shall bid the three of you farewell then."

The trip to earth seemed to go by shortly with Trunks filling in Dende in on what earth had been going through. Trunks decided to land close to the lookout and when they got there Trunks put the ship in a capsule and they flew up to the lookout. Mr. Popo came running up to the edge where the three of them had landed.

Mr. Popo: "Trunks I haven't seen you in a while. Oh and it's you 18, I must say I'm glad you have decided to join Trunk."

18: "You know who I am?"

Mr. Popo: "Yes, indeed I do. Up here you can always see what's going on, on earth."

18: "Okay, that's a little creepy."

Mr. Popo laughed: "Anyway what brings you here?"

Trunks: "I brought Dende here and he has agreed to be the new guardian."

Mr. Popo: "Really? Well I am very happy to hear that. It's nice to meet you Dende."

Dende: "You too."

Trunks: "I was hoping to use the Dragon balls to bring back the people that Cell absorbed in Star City."

Mr. Popo: "Yes that sounds like an excellent idea."

Dende was able to recreate Shenron and summon the him.

Shenron: "You have summoned me. What is it you wish for?"

Dende: "You can take it from here Trunks."

Trunks: "Right. I wish for all the people who were absorbed by Cell to be brought back to life."

Shenron: "It is done, you have one more wish."

Trunks: "Okay, I guess my second wish will be-"

18: "Wait! Hey, if you brought everyone that was absorbed by Cell back to life, does that mean 17 was brought back as well?"

Trunks looked forward waiting for an answer because he didn't even think about this possibility.

Shenron: "No, I am sorry, but Android 17 was absorbed by Cell too long ago. It is no longer within my power to bring him back."

18 sadly looked away.

Shenron: "Please tell me your second wish now."

Trunks: "Yes, my second wish is let everyone on earth except my family and friends forget what 18 looks like."

Shenron: "It is done. The wishes are completed. I will leave now."

The dragon disappeared and the balls scarred.

18: "What you made that wish so people wouldn't be scared if they saw me?"

Trunks: "Yes. Don't you think it's better that way?"

18: "I guess."

Trunks looking at Dende and Mr. Popo: "Well we should be going I got to get back and tell my mom about all that's happened."

Dende: "Okay, hope to see both of you soon."

They nodded and took off.


	7. Moving Forward

Chapter 7: Moving Forward

On the fly back to Bulma's Trunks noticed 18 wasn't flying as fast as usually. He stopped flying and stood in the air. 18 followed his lead.

Trunks: "What's wrong 18? Are you thinking about 17?"

18: "No, it's not that, I just don't want to go back to your house! Last time I was there you guys made me feel like a prisoner!"

Trunks looked confused: "What are you talking about? You know perfectly well it only felt that way because you had to rest and recover from your injuries you got from Cell."

18: "Whatever! I don't want to go and I don't want to help protect this planet anymore."

Trunks: "Where is this coming from?"

18: "Shut up! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

At the last part of her sentence she surprisingly hit him in the face. He was pushed back a little.

18: "I don't want you around me, in fact I don't want you around at all."

18 charged at him. Trunks transformed and quickly moved out of the way.

Trunks: "I thought you wanted to change 18. What's going on?"

18: "Just shut up!"

She blasted energy at him over and over again he kept hitting them away until he was right in front of her and hit her in the face. 18 fell fast from the sky and landed hard on the ground. She slowly sat up an Trunks landed right in front of her. Trunks transformed back to normal.

Trunks: "I think I get what your trying to do 18, but I don't understand why."

18, who was still on the ground looked away: "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Trunks: "18, Those attacks, I know you have a lot more than that. You're not trying to hurt me, but you were trying to get me to destroy you…why?

18 looked up at him in rage: "Well don't you want to destroy me?! You can't get your friends back or your father, I'm half to blame for that. Don't you think you have every right to get your revenge?!"

Trunks was stunned and saw some tears in her eyes.

Trunks: _She must be feeling this way because she knows she can't bring 17 back and is relating her pain to mine. _"Look 18 I don't want to destroy you. I was taught revenge leads to nothing, but darkness. I was never seeking revenge when I fought you and 17, I just wanted the destruction to stop. Now that your not a threat to the earth and have agreed to protect it I have no reason to destroy you."

18 looked down: "You'll always hate me though."

Trunks: "I can tell you feel guilty for what you did in the past. I can see how sorry you are. I could never hate someone that regretful and who is trying to redeem themselves. As far as forgiving you though, that's going to take sometime. Just keep proving to me that you want to change and want to help rebuild this world."

18 stared at Trunks, moved. She was surprised that he would consider forgiving her. Trunks reached out his had.

Trunks: "Are you ready to move forward?"

18 looked at his hand then at him. She waited a second then nodded and reached up and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up to her feet.

18: "Thanks…and sorry, I wont go off on you like that again."

Trunks smiled and nodded: "Right. We should go now, my mom is probably going crazy wondering how the trip to Namek went."

They took off. They got to the house and Trunks opened the door.

Trunks: "Mom, we're back."

Bulma came rushing into the other room.

Bulma: "Oh I'm so happy you're back. So how did it go?"

Trunks: "Good. In the end Dende agreed to be the new guardian and we were able to wish back al the people who were absorbed by Cell in Star City."

Bulma: "Oh that's wonderful Trunks. I'm so glad Dende agreed. So do you have the ship?"

Trunks: "Yeah right here." (He said handing her the capsule.)

Bulma: "Okay. Well I'm going to do some maintenance on it. You guys should rest up and get something to eat. I'm sure that trip in space made you both tired." (She walked out of the room.)

18, looking at Trunks: "So, you're not going to tell her about the fight on Namek?"

Trunks: "No she would over react. I don't want to worry her. Anyway I'm going to go follow her advise and go get something to eat. Are you coming?"

18: "Not right now."

Trunks: "Okay suit yourself." (He said as he walked away.) "By the way the guess room is upstairs, first door on the left; in case you want to check it out."

When Trunks was completely out of the room 18 went up the stairs to check it out. After Trunks was done eating he went to see how his mother was doing. He found her looking around the ship outside.

Trunks: "Hey mom, do you need any help?"

Bulma: "No thanks Trunks, you should know I have this under control. So did you and 18 get along during the trip?"

Trunks: "Actually yeah and on the way back we had a talk. I did most of the talking though, but I can tell she really wants to change and feels really regretful. I never would have imagined her having this side in her before."

Bulma: "Well it's a good thing she's showing it huh?"

Trunks: "Yeah, I guess so."

Bulma: "What do you mean you guess?"

Trunks: "I just keep on wondering if Gohan or my father would approve. What will they think when they hear that I not only had a chance to destroy 18 and didn't, but saved her instead, and now I'm willing to fight along side her."

Bulma: "You should already know the answer to that. Gohan fought along side Piccolo bunch of times. Heck, Piccolo even trained Gohan for a while. Gohan knew about his past and still accepted him. So why should he be upset that you're giving 18 the same chance? Ask for your father he may not as went as far as saving 18 if he were in your shoes, but he doesn't kill without need, at least not anymore. So don't worry about it Trunks. You are doing the right thing and I'm very proud of you."

Trunks: "Thanks mom."

It was already late so Trunks and 18 didn't see each other the rest of the night


	8. Lord Vail

Chapter 8: Lord Vail

The next morning 18 was the first one up and she came down stairs to turn on the t.v. to the news.

Newscaster: "You have heard it here first folks."

Trunks started to walk in the room at this time and 18 didn't notice.

Newscaster: "We are entering a peaceful time. The Androids have mysteriously stopped attacking and even more mysterious the people of Star City have returned. We are all working towards a brighter future with nothing but hope in our hearts."

18 reacted with a light smile, which Trunks spotted.

Trunks: "So I see there's nothing but good news today."

18: "Yeah I guess."

Bulma came in the room: "Oh great you're both awake already. How about we all have some breakfast?"

18: "Um no thanks. I think I'm going to step out for a bit."

Bulma: "You think that's a good idea?"

Trunks: "Don't worry about it mom. I forgot to tell you that the second wish I made with the dragon balls was for everyone but my family and friends to forget what 18 looks like."

Bulma: "Oh really that was a good idea Trunks. Okay then 18 go for it."

Later Trunks and his mom were having breakfast at the table.

Bulma: "So you think 18 will be all right on her own?"

Trunks: "Yeah I think so. I bet she went out to help people rebuild. I should go do that when I'm done here."

Bulma: "Yeah so do you think 18 will come back? Do you think she's okay with staying here?"

Trunks: "Yeah I think so. She doesn't have anywhere else to go anyway. Before she and 17 would just stay in a hotel of a deserted city where they ran the people off. She can't do that anymore."

Bulma: "Yeah I guess she would have to come back then."

Later that day Trunks went out to help people rebuild. 18 was in another city doing the same thing. Trunks just got done fixing some wholes in some buildings.

An old man: "Thank you so much young man. I don't know how you can work so fast."

Trunks: "It's no problem. Anyway I should get going to see if there are other cities I can help."

Another man walking by on the city side walked stopped in front of Trunks and said, "Why bother going to help another city? This whole world will soon be destroyed by Lord Vail."

Another man stepped forward and said, "Yes Lord Vail will put an end to this human vermin filled planet."

A crowed started to gather around all at once saying things similar to this. Trunks saw that the crowed looked possessed.

Trunks: "What's happening?"

A voice: "Trunks!"

Trunks: "Dende, is that you?"

Dende: "Yes. Listen, I noticed a poison gas spreading around the earth. It's making people act like this. It's coming from a power source located in the Atlatice Mountains."

Trunks: "Yeah now that I'm focusing on that area I can sense someone with a lot of power there."

Dende: "You must not be affected by the gas Trunks because of your strength."

Trunks: "Has it spread to where my mom lives yet?"

Dende: "No not yet."

Trunks: "Okay, tell 18 to get to the power source and hold him back from doing anything else and I'll be there as soon as I make sure my mom's safe. Then after we defeat this Vail gup we can find a way to reverse the effects of this gas."

Trunks took off towards his house.

Trunks: _18, I'm trusting you with this. Please keep the planet safe until I get there._

18 flew towards the power source after Dende told her what was going on. She got there and saw someone coming down from the mountain smirking. He looked like a tall human except very buffed, with salmon colored skin. He had short black hair and was wearing green armor. 18 landed right in front of him.

18: "What are you smiling about?"

Vail: Well this is a happy day. The world will soon be in my grasps soon."

18: "Really? You actually talk like that? How cliché for an evil guy. It doesn't matter though, either way I'm her to stop you."

Vail laughing: "A female weakling challenging me?"

18: "I'm not weak. You just can't sense my power."

Vail: "Oh really? You think you're strong enough to beat me?"

He powered up making the earth shake.

Trunks was almost home and felt the increased power: _Oh no! I hope 18 will be able to handle him at least until I get there._

18 charged at Vail. They kicked and pinched each other back and forth and Vail was clearly had the advantage. Vail hit 18 in the side of her face and she went flying back. When she landed she gave him a death stare.

Lord Vail: "Yes I think I'll have fun making you suffer."

Back at Capsule Corp Trunks was rushing Bulma out.

Bulma: "Okay Trunks, I'm going." (She got into her hover car.)

Trunks: "Sorry mom. I just wanted to make sure you're safe."

Bulma: "I understand Trunks and don't worry I'll be gone way before that gas gets here. I'll go to the look out like you said. You hurry up and get to where 18. I'm sure she needs your help."

Trunks nodded and they both took off in different directions.

18 was having a rough time with Vail. She went down again.

Lord Vail: "You're obviously not a normal human; you're an android aren't you? You're still no match for me though. If you give up now I promise I'll destroy you quickly."

18 stood up: "As if."

18 then looked to her right. She didn't see Trunks, but she could sense him coming. She saw Vail was also looking in the same direction.

18: "You sense that too don't you? Someone with more power than you is coming for ya."

Lord Vail: "I do sense someone with a lot of power, but he'll be no match for me."

18: "We'll just see."

Lord Vail: "Well he's not here yet so I still have sometime to play with you."

He charged at 18 hitting her many times, not giving her time to recover.

Trunks was almost there, but as he was flying all of the sudden he heard a voice.

Voice: "Trunks! It's me Goku!"

Trunks: "What? Goku…wow it has been a while."

Goku: "A while? We've never met."

Trunks: "Oh I'm sorry I guess I was mistaking you for the Goku of the timeline I was in not that long ago."

Goku: "Yeah. Anyway Trunks I have some news about this Vail guy. He's really powerful. What you're sensing now isn't even his full power."

Trunks: "You mean there's more to this freak? What should I do?"

Goku: "You only have one option; you have to transform into a Super Saiyan 3."

Trunks: "But I never transformed that far before. I don't know if I can pull it off right now."

Goku: "You can. I know you've been training; you're ready for this. Trust me!"

Trunks: "Okay I'll try my best to do this."

Goku: "Great I know you wont fail." (He said as his voice faded.)

Trunks: _I hope you're right Goku_

18 stumbled back as Vail slowly made his way towards her. She snarled at him trying to think of some way she might be able to win. 18 fired a powerful energy blast. She smiled, having made direct contact, but the smirk cleared to revel Vail scowling at her, unharmed.

Lord Vail: "You really don't learn do you?"

His hand went forward and his arm stretched out, wrapping around 18's neck. She gagged as he lifted her in the air. Vail held out his other hand and gathered a lot of energy. Right when he unleashed the blast he let her go right when the blast hit her. 18 slammed into the ground and got up slowly.

Lord Vail: "Oh it looks like your friend finally got here. That's good having more than one toy to play with. It's more fun."

Trunks got closer and landed near 18. He did not look happy as he stared at Vail.

18: "Nice of you to finally show up."

Trunks smiled at her: "Sorry I was getting a little advice from someone concerning him."

Lord Vail: "Oh how nice to hear people thinking about me, but you should know there's no way to defeat me."

Trunks: "We'll see" (He said confidently.)

Lord Vail: "Okay, but let me warn you I'm not going to take it easy on you. I've already been kept distracted from destroying this planet long enough."

Trunks: "Don't worry this wont take long, but even so you can forget about destroying the earth; I wont let you."

Trunks transformed, becoming a super saiyan, then a super saiyan 2. His power kept raising and raising until he finally became a super saiyan 3. Vail was surprised; he wasn't expecting so much power to come from him. Vail's face showed how worried he was.

18 stared at Trunks in amazement: _I knew he had gotten stronger than me, but I didn't know he was capable of this._

When Trunks power finally started to stay steady he turned towards 18.

Trunks: "Look 18, I can tell you've been through a lot, so thanks for waiting for me, but now I just want you to stay back. Don't worry I can handle him."

18 crossed her arms: "Is that your way of nicely telling me to stay out of your way?"

Trunks: "Don't think of it like that." (His face got serious again and turned back to Vail.) "Shall we begin?"

18 flew a little away from them as the two charged towards each other. At the same time there fist collided with each other's faces. They were both knocked back, but immediately went on the attack again with fists punching and legs kicking. Vail jumped back out of the repetitiveness and his arm extended outward. Trunks moved to the side and Vail's arm flew pass him. Trunks brought his elbow down on Vail's arm. Vail yelled in pain and pulled it back. Trunks flew towards him and repetitively punched him in the face. Vail fired a blast of energy. Trunks vanished from out of the attack's path and reappeared behind Vail. Trunks kicked him, knocking Vail to the ground. Vail quickly got up they came together again locking hands. They were each trying to force the other back. Trunks had the advantage and Vail began to loose ground.

Lord Vail: "There's no way a weak Saiyan like you could beat me."

Trunks flinched with surprised that he knew what he was.

Lord Vail: "That's right I know what you are and you're people never were a match against me."

Vail let go of the grip and flew upwards to land behind Trunks. All of the sudden Trunks felt very weak.

Lord Vail smirked: "Stupid boy."

Trunks dropped down to his normal form and fell to the ground. Vail had a tight grip of his tail. Vail lifted his foot and stomped down on Trunks' back. Then he did it over and over again. Trunks was just about to black out. A powerful kick slammed into Vail's head and knocked him away from Trunks. 18 dropped to her knees by Trunks' side.

18: "Trunks, are you okay? Snap out of it." (She saw that Trunks eyes were half opened and he was very unresponsive.)

One of Vail's arms stretched out and grabbed 18, pulling her towards him. He glared at her.

Lord Vail: "Stupid, foolish girl! You should have known not to interfere."

With his hand still attached to her throat she tried to fire at him. He easily hit it away with his free arm. Then he countlessly hit 18 in the stomach and face.

Vail glanced over at Trunks (who was still down): "It seems like you've been granted a little longer to live. Now watch as I kill her right in front of you."

Trunks: "18…" (He whispered while he was struggling to get up, but it seemed no use.)

Vail smiled, let go of 18 and spun and then kicked her in the air. Before she landed she received two more kicks. Trunks was on his knees and slowly began to get to his feet. Vail noticed and was quickly in front of him and gave him several hits till he was down on the ground again.

Lord Vail: "I never said it was okay for you to move."

A blast of energy suddenly hit Vail from behind. He turned around and glared angrily at 18. He appeared in front of her and hit her to the ground. He stood over her and stomped down on her stomach. 18 cried out as a crater formed beneath her. He did it again, making the crater bigger; then a third and a fourth time.

Lord Vail: "You got to be a real idiot, you know that. (Stomp) It's plainly obvious that you don't stand a chance against me. (stomp) While I was distracted with that lousy Saiyan you could have made your escape. (Stomp) You're an android, you could have left the planet and found some other place to live. (stomp) I can't sense your energy; I never would have found you. (Stomp) But instead you decided to stay and try to help that pathetic Saiyan. (He stomped down one last time. 18 had stopped moving at this point.) You know it's such a waste, but I shouldn't be surprised you've been contact with a Saiyan after all. Don't worry though. (He raised his hand ready to kill her once and for all.) I'll put you out of your misery."

Trunks: "Get away from her!"

Vail looked over at Trunks, who was on his feet again, seething with furry.

Lord Vail: "Well, well, look at this, you're still able to stand on your feet after all that. (He then looked down at 18.) Now be a good boy and just stay right there while I deal with this piece of scrap metal and then you will have my full attention."

Trunks: "I said get away from her. (He said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 again.) You will not touch her again."

Lord Vail still kept his attention on 18: "Like I said, I'll deal with you once I finish her. I'm tired of her interfering. (He raised his hand to blast.) Say goodbye!"

Trunks moved so fast that Vail didn't even sense him. He grabbed Vail's raised hand and pulled it back. Vail cried out in pain, unable to believe how quickly the Saiyan had moved.

Lord Vail: "What how did you…?

Trunks hissed pulling his arm back further: "I said you will not touch her again."

He caused Vail to turn around. His grip tighten further. Vail tried desperately to pull his hand free.

Lord Vail: "Unhand me!"

Trunks: "What's wrong? Can't break the grip of a lousy Saiyan?"

Vail liquefied his arm and pulled it away. Trunks slowly lowered his hand; his expression unchanging.

Trunks: "Apparently not. You have to resort to cheep tricks."

Vail threw a punch, but Trunks dodged and appeared behind him. When he turned around Trunks hit him. Trunks hit him again and this time he went flying to the sky. Trunks locked both of his hands unleashing a lot of energy into a blast. It blasted Vail away without a trace left. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief as he powered down and looked around. There had been quite a bit of destruction, but it could have been a lot worse considering what had happened. Best of all no innocent people had died this time.

Trunk: _18!_

Trunks took off and flew to where she was last. He had no idea if she was still alive, sense he was unable to sense her power lever in the first place, so he was worried. He came across her, still lying in the crater. Landing by her side a wave of relief swept over him as he noticed her breathing steady. Gently, he picked her up, holding her carefully in his arms. Her eyelids twitched a few times before she slowly opened her eyes. She stared at him a moment, seemingly confused, then her eyes brightened with recognition.

18: "Hey." (She said with a smile.)

Trunks returned the smile: "Hey, yourself."

18: "I don't sense Vail anywhere. Did you do it?"

Trunks: "Yes it's all over. Vail's gone."

Trunks could feel 18 relax in his arms when he said this.

18: "It's about time." (she lightly said as she passed out in his arms.)

Trunks: "Don't worry 18, Dende can heal you." (He then flew towards the lookout.)


	9. Friends?

Chapter 9: Friends?

Trunks landed at the lookout with 18 asleep in his arms. Bulma and Dende were already near the ledge.

Bulma: "Trunks, Dende filled me in on what was happening while you were fighting, I'm so glad you were able to defeat Vail. I was so worried about you."

Trunks: "Sorry mom, but don't worry I'm okay. Dende can you heal 18?"

Dende: "Of course, after all she's done that's the least I could do."

Trunks placed 18 down: "Thanks Dende."

Bulma: She did do a lot didn't she? If it wasn't for her Vail might still have you by the tail right now. I'm really glad 18 was there. You really owe her a thank you."

18 (as she opened her eyed.): "No, he doesn't owe me anything. (She then stood up facing Trunks.) You now saved me from Cell and Vail. (she crossed her arms.) Are you just trying to always one up me? (she said jokingly.) But anyway thank you."

Trunks nodded his head and smiled.

Mr. Popo came towards them: "Dende I brought the sacred water." (He was carrying a jug.)

Dende: "Thanks Mr. Pope. (He then turned towards Trunks, 18 and Bulma.) This water can heal the people affected by Vail's poison gas."

Trunks in relief: "That's great Dende."

Bulma: "Yes, but how are we suppose to distribute it to everyone?"

Dende: "Leave that to me. (He walked to the edge of the lookout and opened the cork. The water slowly came out and started to flow.) The water will spread through the entire planet and once it reaches someone's lungs who is effected they will be cured."

Trunks: "That's incredible Dende. I knew you would make a good guardian."

Bulma: "Well we should be going now. I'll meet you and 18 at home, Trunks." (Bulma said as she walked to her hover car.)

18 and Trunks took off flying towards capsule corp, of course faster than Bulma's hover car.

Trunks: "Hey 18, I didn't get a chance to say this before but…Well Vail was right you could have took off and easily got away, but you didn't. You stayed and got him away from me long enough where I could recover. You really risked a lot to help me, so Thanks for that. You're really starting to show that you do care what happens to the earth."

18 looked away with mixed feelings.

Trunks: "What's wrong?"

18: "You don't get it…Yes I did it because I care what happens to the earth, I owe the people on this planet a lot, but I also did it because I care…what happens to you."

Trunks looked stunned.

18: "I mean after all you've done for me it would be impossible for me not to care what happens to you."

Trunks still looked shocked about what 18 just confessed but then smiled at her. After a minute of them still flying Trunks looked at 18 questionably.

Trunks: "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for awhile."

18: "So what is it?"

Trunks: "What's your real name?"

18: "What?"

Trunks: "Well you were a normal human before Dr. Gero turned you into an android, so you had to of had a real name; not just an experiment number. So what is it?"

18 looked away and answered: "Well actually I don't remember my real name."

Trunks: "Really?"

18: "Yeah I don't remember much before I became an android. All I do remember is bits and pieces of Dr. Gero kidnapping me and my brother from a foster home when we were teenagers. I guess he made it where we would forget most of our past lives to help take away our humanity. I guess it ended up working didn't it?"

Krillin's voice popped out of Trunk's memory: _It was Dr. Gero who made her into an android, she hasn't done anything wrong._

Trunks: "I'm sorry to hear that 18. I had no idea."

18: "Don't think I'm trying to use that as an excuse or anything. I'm really sorry for what I've done."

Trunks: "I know you are 18. It shows." (He said as the landed at Capsule Corp. They walked in at once.)

18 started to walk upstairs: "I'm going to get out of these clothes that freak ruined."

A little but later Bulma came in. She saw Trunks at the table drinking a soda.

Bulma: "Hey Trunks, where's 18?"

Trunks: "I think she's up for the night. As soon as we got here that's where she went."

Bulma: "Oh that's too bad I wanted to thank her for what she did today."

Trunks: "That's okay mom, I already did."

Bulma: "Good for you Trunks. I'm glad you are putting in such an effort to get along with her. I know it must not be that easy for you."

Trunks: "Actually it's a lot easier now than it was in the beginning."

Bulma: "Yeah it looks like you guys are not only becoming allies, but also becoming friends."

Trunks eyes widen: "Do you think that's okay…I mean after all that's happened/'

Bulma: "Well do you believe 18 regrets what she did?"

Trunks: "Yes."

Bulma: "Do you think she's capable of doing some of the things she did in her past again today?"

Trunks: "No."

Bulma: "Then yes, I do think it's okay."

Bulma left then with Trunks still in thought.


	10. Another Time, Another Place

Chapter 10: Another Time, Another Place

It was morning and 18 had left before 18 got up. Bulma was in the kitchen drinking coffee when Trunks walked in.

Bulma: "Good morning Trunks. It looks like you slept in a bit. 18 already left to help rebuild."

Trunks: "Oh she did…That's good. With both of us helping out it shouldn't take that much longer for all the cities to get back to normal. A lot of them are in good condition now. I'm going to go soon too."

When Trunks returned home 18 was already there. He walked in on 18 and Bulma cooking on the stove. He was barley in the door way and they didn't notice him.

Bulma: "Thanks again 18 for helping me cook."

18: "It's no problem. I would feel bad staying here without lending a hand once in a while."

Trunks: "You two need any help?"

They turned around and saw Trunks.

Bulma: "No we're practically done her."

During this time the lookout was under attack. Dende was knocked to the ground and a large foot pressed down on his head, making him cry out.

Voice: "So guardian are you going to call him here? It'll be so much easier for us all if you do."

Dende struggling under his foot: "Forget it! I wont sell him out."

The intruder growled angrily: "Do you think I wont be able to find him on my own? I'll find him whether you call him here or not. This is just the fastest way. Besides, hi is the last defender of Earth. He's meant to fight me. I also don't think you would want any innocent people to end up dead because they got in our way while we were going to him. Now, this is your last chance! Call him now, or I'll crush you." (To show he was serious he pressed down harder.)

Dende: "All right! I'll get him to come here, just ease up so I can concentrate."

Intruder: "Good choice little toad."

Dende (closing his eyes): "Trunks are you there? Answer me please."

He waited a few moments, but received no response, so he tried again, but still didn't receive an answer.

Intruder: "What's the hold up?!"

Dende replied in pain as he added more pressure: "He's eating. Have you ever tried to get a Saiyan's attention while they're eating? It's not easy."

Intruder: "Well you better get his attention soon. I have precious little patience, and you've almost used it all up!"

Back at Capsule Corp Bulma and 18 were trying to enjoy their dinner but it was a little hard with Trunks gulping down all his food.

18: "Gees do you ever come up for air?"

Trunks looked up, but before he replied he heard Dende's voice.

Dende: "Trunks!"

Trunks: "Dende, what's wrong?

Bulma and 18 looked at Trunks with curiosity.

Dende: "Please come to the lookout fast! We've got a problem. We're under attack by a powerful enemy." (His voice faded.)

Trunks: "You kidding! Someone else is cause trouble?!"

18: "What?! Another one? But you just got rid of Vail!"

Trunks stood up slamming his hands on the table: "They never stop! When can we get some peace around here?! (He headed towards the door.) Let's go 18. We'll deal with this quickly and be done with it."

18: "Works for me."

Without so much as a goodbye the two of them took off, leaving Bulma with a mountain of dishes. Her main concern however was for her son.

Bulma: "Good luck you two, come back safely."

As Trunks and 18 approached the lookout, Trunks suddenly became aware of the intense power level that they were nearing.

Trunks: "Hey do you feel that 18?"

18: "Yes it looks like there's a few fighters up there. They all feel pretty strong, but one of their levels is intense."

Trunks: "Right, so when we get up there we need to be careful and don't underestimate them."

18: "Right."

Trunks: _Whoever they are, the power I'm sensing seem familiar._

They landed upon the platform and received a shock. Whoever had come had sure made the place a wreak. They spotted Dende and Mr. Popo. They were lying beaten on the floor. Trunks and 18 ran over to them.

Trunks: "Hey are you guys okay?! Say something!"

Dende in pain: "Trunks…be careful…he's strong."

18: "Who did this?"

Intruder: "That would be me."

They turned to see someone exiting the sanctuary. He was a big man with teal colored skin, orange hair, and a scar across his face and he wasn't alone. With him were four others of the same race. Two looked powerful as well; both very big and very buff. For the last two, one was shorter than all the others and was wearing a turban. He was small and had a sadistic look in his eyes. The last one was a girl, a very attractive girl, but she had a wicked smile.

Trunks eyes widened. He thought to himself out loud, but only loud enough where 18 could hear him: "Can't be! They're dead…no not in this timeline. But why are they here now? (Trunks is remembering them from movie 9. In my story Trunks had this encounter in the other timeline while 18 was recovering from the injuries Cell gave her.)

Bojack: "So, you're Trunks."

18: "You know this guy?"

Trunks nodded: "He's Bojack."

Bojack: "I see my reputation proceeds me. Yes, I am indeed the mighty Bojack and these are my underlines, Bido, Bujin, Kogu, and Zangya."

18 muttered: "Nice to meet you. (she said sarcastically.) Now get out of here."

Bido: "But we came so far just to see you."

Zangya: "After all, we were sealed away for a very long time, so our master is itching for a good fight."

18 raised an eyebrow: "Sealed away?"

Trunks: "A long time ago Bojack here was trying to conquer the universe. He killed anyone who got in his way. The four Kais stepped in and sealed him and his followers is a star."

18: "Okay then, so how are they here?"

Trunks: "I haven't figured that out yet."

Bujin grinned: "You're actually the one to thank for that Trunks. Your explosion that killed Vail was powerful enough to reach us and release us from that star."

Trunks: "Even in death Vail causes trouble."

Bojack cracked his knuckles: "So let's get this started. (He then turned to his minions.) The Saiyan is mine. The four of you can decide amongst yourselves who fights the girl."

Kogu: "Why don't we all go for her at once?"

Zangya: "But it wont be any fun if it's not at least a little bit challenging."

Bujin: "Let's decide this fairly then. (the minions nodded and faced each other.) Ready?"

Minions: "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Trunks and 18 looked stunned.

Zangya and Bido faced each other and continued the game.

Zangya: "Scissors cuts paper. (She turned looking at 18.) I win."

Bojack: "Then it's decided. Time for some fun."

Trunks glanced at Dende and Mr. Popo, then back at Bojack.

Trunks: "You want to fight, that's fine with us, but lets do it somewhere else."

Bojack: "Because of them? I'll take care of them." (Raising his hand, he fired a blast at them.)

Trunks moved quickly, snatching them out of the way.

Trunks: "Can you guys fly?"

Mr. Popo: "I have a magic carpet." (He and Dende quickly got on when it arrived.)

Dende: "Good luck, you two." ( they flew off.)

Trunks directing his attention back at Bojack: "Look I wont be able to fight with my full strength up here. I'll be worried about damaging the lookout. If you want a real fight let's fly somewhere else."

Bojack: "Fine boy, but it better be worth it."

They all took off flying with Trunks and 18 in the lead.


	11. The Fight Begins

Chapter 11: The Fight Begins

While all of them were flying to a deserted place Trunks was thinking to himself: _When I faced Bojack in the past, he was able to beat me with ease. I'm stronger now, but am I strong enough to defeat him? I have to be! I know what these guys are capable of; they have to be stopped!_

Bojack: "This is far enough! We'll fight here."

They all landed and Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan. Bojack flew at Trunks and Zangya flew at 18. Bojack threw a punch at Trunks. Trunks did a back flip avoiding the blow, then Bojack quickly slammed his knee into Trunks' chin. Bojack and Trunks went at each other with Bojack in the lead. Meanwhile, 18 had recovered from Zangya's cheap shot. They fought each other with both of them at different times having the upper hand. In the middle of Trunks and Bojack's fight Trunks jumped back and powered up to Super Saiyan 2. He was trying to reach Super Saiyan 3, like he did with his fight against Vail, but he couldn't and his power remained steady at Super Saiyan 2.

Bojack: "Interesting, but it doesn't matter how many times you transform. No form you take will make you strong enough to defeat me!"

Zangya threw several balls of energy at 18 creating a series of explosions around her.

Zangya smirked: "How'd you like that?"

From out of the cloud of dust 18 flew towards her and hit Zangya in the face.

18: "I'm not impressed. You have potential, but you're not strong enough to beat me."

Zangya wiped some blood away from her lip and smirked: "Is that what you think? Well what if I told you I was holding back?"

18 smiled: "Likewise."

Zangya: "Well let's see if you can handle my full strength then."

18: "Same with you."

They began fighting again. Trunks and Bojack were of course still going at each other. Trunks flew off the ground and fired a powerful blast targeting Bojack. From within the smoke Bojack came flying upward and delivered a strong punch and it took Trunks back a bit. While 18 and Zangya were fighting it was obvious 18 was stronger. 18 hit Zangya really hard and it sent her flying. She landed right in front of her partners.

Bido: "It seems you're having a bit of trouble let us join in and have some fun, we're tired of standing here."

Zangya getting to her feet: "Whatever, do what you want!"

The four of them took to outnumber 18. During the fight between Trunks and Bojack, Trunks kept trying the transform into Super Saiyan 3 every time Bojack got far enough away from him, but it wasn't working.

Trunks: _Why can't I transform to it again? It must of took a lot out of me when I transformed to it last time. It's not like it was that long ago. Am I just too week to maintain it?"_

A voice came in his head: "It's not that you're weak, maintaining the level takes a lot of work."

Trunks' eyes widen at the sudden familiar voice: _Goku!_

Goku: "Yeah listen Trunks; mastering Super Saiyan 3 requires the complete utilization of your energy. You can transform to it again, but you have to learn to control your power. Otherwise the transformation will slip away and your energy will be trained.

Trunks: _So you achieved it?_

Goku: "Yes and I know what you're going through. It has taken me years to master it."

Trunks: _I don't have years; I need to master it now!"_

Goku: "Then you have to get complete control of your power."

Trunks: "All right; I'll try."

He tried again, but failed at the last minute. Bojack slammed his fist into Trunks and Trunks went to the ground. Bojack laughed and then began kicking him.

Bojack grinned and rose his hand, gathering energy: "Guess it's all over for you; pity I was hoping for more of a challenge."

Trunks struggled to stand up and Bojack unleashed the energy he had gathered. Trunks was blasted back. He fell to the ground feeling his strength leave him, he began to black out. Struggling to remain conscious Trunks lifted his head up and looked at Bojack. He saw his followers were there as well. (indicating they must have beaten 18.) They were all looking at Trunks with victorious, evil grins. Trunks growled then punched the ground.

Trunks: _It's no use! I can't beat him on my own._

A new voice: "What kind of talk in that? Are you a Saiyan or aren't you?"

Trunks stunned: _Father? Is that you?_

Vegeta: "Of course it's me you imbecile! Don't you recognize my voice? You did meet me when you went to the past!"

Trunks: _Where are you?_

Vegeta: "In the other world! Where do you think? But never mind that now! I will not allow any son of mine to be defeated by those buffoons! Rise and fight! Become a Super Saiyan 3 and defeat Bojack!"

Trunks looked down shamefully: "I can't. I tried, but I can't maintain the form."

Bojack chuckled: "What are you mumbling to yourself about? Did I hit you so hard that I knocked some screws loose?"

Bujin: "Perhaps he's saying a prayer before he dies."

Trunks ignored them as he was scolded by his father again.

Vegeta: "What kind of nonsense is this? That fool, Kakarot, managed to do it, so you can too. You are my son, the son of the Prince of Saiyans. Royal blood flows through your veins. If anyone else is capable of achieving Super Saiyan 3, it's you. So stop being a cry baby and transform already!"

Goku: "Oh come on Vegeta. Don't be so hard on him. Try some positive reinforcement."

Vegeta: "Shut up, clown! I didn't ask for your advise! I will discipline my son the way I see fit!"

Goku: "But you wont accomplish anything if you put him down like that. Why don't you try encouraging him instead?"

Vegeta: "Kakarot, one more word out of you-"

King Kai cleared his throat: "Um guys, you're still holding on to my back; that means he can hear every word."

Trunks forced himself up: "I'm sorry, I just can't do it."

Vegeta: "Where's your Saiyan pride? Don't you dare shame me by loosing this fight! You are going to win and you are going to win as Super Saiyan 3!"

Goku: "Vegeta, positive reinforcement."

Vegeta took a deep breath: "Trunks, listen to me. I don't find it easy to express myself like Kakarot, but I do have faith in you. Not only did you free one timeline from a terrible fate, but you defeated many powerful enemies like Cell and Vail. So don't disgrace your name by failing now!"

Goku: "Hey you were doing good there. Don't get nasty again."

Vegeta ignored him still talking to Trunks: "I know I haven't been there for you my son, but I'm here with you right now. I just know you're going to make me proud."

Trunks gasped, touched by his father's words.

Vegeta: "SO QUIT FOOLING AROUND AND TRANSFORM!

Trunks shifted his gaze to his opponents: "Okay, I wont let you down, father!"


	12. A True Saiyan Worrier

Chapter 12: A True Saiyan Worrier

Bojack sneered at Trunks: "Have you finished talking to yourself? Are you ready to die now?"

Trunks glared at him: "It's not me who will be dying today Bojack! (His power started rising.) I am the last of the Saiyans, the last of the royal family and I will not be taken down by the likes of you!"

Kogu laughed: "Do you hear that he still thinks he can win."

Zangya: "Cocky little brat, isn't he?"

Trunks body began to pulse as he pulled forth his transformation: "Cocky has nothing to do with this. (His hair started to extend.) You're about to face the power of a true Saiyan!"

Bojack crossed his arms: we've already been through this, no matter what type of form you take it wont make you strong enough to defeat me."

Trunks: "We'll see."

Trunks power suddenly soared up and a wave of golden energy erupted from his body, making Bojack's minions wince and cover their eyes as Trunks' power sent dirt flying everywhere. The dirt cleared and Trunks stood standing as a fully transformed Super Saiyan 3. He then set his sights on the aliens.

Trunks: "That's more like it…Thanks Father and Goku; now I can beat them."

Bojack: "Beat us? You really think your strong enough to defeat me now? You most have sustained a serious head injury during our fight."

Trunks: "If you say so. Why not come at me and find out."

Bojack: "As if you're even worth my time. I gave you a chance to amuse you and you failed. (He then turned to his minions.) Kogu, go see if he's more than just talk."  
Kogu: "With pleasure. (He unsheathed his sword.) I think I'll end it by cutting him in half."

Trunks: "Try it then, if you want to die."

Kogu: "I'll show you!"

He flew at trunks, swinging his sword. Trunks' grabbed and caught the blade in between his middle and index fingers. His eyes shifted and looked directly at Kogu before he easily snapped the blade.

Kogu stepped back: "Why you! (he tossed what was left of the sword aside.) I'll show you!"

He threw a punch, but hit nothing but air as Trunks disappeared. Suddenly Kogu felt a hand on his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see trunks floating a little above the ground behind him. Unleashing a blast of energy, Trunks completely disintegrated Kogu. Trunks turned to the others giving a serious look.

Trunks: "This is your last chance to leave peacefully."

Bojack: "Leave in peace? (he laughed.) That's a good one. So you're a little stronger and you manage to destroy that weakling. You're still no match for me. Bido, teach him a lesson!"

Cracking his knuckles Bido stepped forward.

Bido: "Yes master, I'll tare him apart."

He flew at Trunks throwing a punch. Trunks caught it easily. Bido snarled angrily and punched with his free hand, but Trunks grabbed him by the wrist holding him still.

Trunks: "Well…aren't you going to tare me apart?"

Trunks bent Bido's wrist back. Bido grunted and dropped to his knees. He struggled to pull away, but Trunks kept a firm grip on him.

Bido: "You!"

Trunks: "Later." (Trunks then let go of one of Bido's wrist quick enough to blast him away.)

Trunks turned to the remaining three: "Two down."

Bujin's eyes widen: "He just destroyed both of them like it was nothing!"

Bojack: "Yeah and you better do better than them, because you're next!"

Bujin: "Yes master." (He said nervously.)

He jumped near Trunks, throwing his wires, and they wrapped around Trunks tightly. Trunks hadn't even bothered to avoid them. As Bujin laughed Trunks merely glanced down at the wires tightening around him. He snatched at them and pulled. Bujin went stumbling forward. Trunks swung the wires up and down, bringing Bujin with them, slamming him on the ground. Trunk's power flared out and the wires were disintegrated. Bujin was thrown back from the shock wave and landed by Bojack's feet.

Bojack glanced gown at his follower with a scowl on his face: "Bujin, what do you think you're doing? I thought I ordered you to attack!"

Casting Trunks a frightening look while he stood up, Bujin looked back at Bojack with a pleading look: "But…master…"

Bojack glanced at Zangya: "What about you?!"

Zangya made eye contact with Trunks and Trunks wore his intimidating stare. She looked equally as frightened as Bujin. With an angry snarl Bojack turned his attention back on Trunks.

Trunks smirked: "You can't blame them for not wanting to face me."

Bojack: "Useless cowards!" (He took flight, the speed and power threw back Bujin and Zangya.)

Hr flew at Trunks throwing a punch. Trunks leant back, allowing Bojack's fist to pass over him. Reaching up, he grabbed Bojack's wrist and jumping up he kicked both feet in Bojack's stomach, which sent him straight up. Flying up after him, Trunks sped pass Bojack and backhanded him. As Bojack sped toward the ground, he did a flip and kicked off the ground, flying towards Trunks. He fired a blast and Bojack smacked it aside then he brought his elbow down just in time to hit Bojack in the face. This time Bojack did hit the ground. Looking up at Trunks, he got to his feet, wiping a trail of blood from his mouth.

Bojack: "Yes, now this is more a long the lines of the kind of fight I was looking for."

Trunks flew down to the ground: "So you were looking for and opportunity to die?"

Bojack chuckled: "Cocky little brat. You may be stronger now, but you truly have no idea who you're dealing with."

He charged at Trunks, who remained still. Raising his hand, Bojack created a ball of energy that he planned to unleashed on Trunks at point blank range. As Bojack brought his hand down to hit with the ball of energy Trunks quickly moved to the side and kicked him in the chin. Bojack's head snapped back and he fell backwards. Trunks kicked him again before he hit the ground. Bojack had the breath knocked out of him and he hit the ground groaning.

Zangya: "This can't be happening! Master Bojack is the strongest one in the universe. How could that Saiyan have more power?!"

Bujin: "Come on, he wont stand a chance against all three of us."

They started to move towards Trunks and Bojack, but a blast of energy flew past them, that stopped them in their tracks.

Bujin hissed: "What?"

They turned and saw 18 who they thought they left defeated from before.

18: "I suggest you keep out of this. If you want a fight, then fight me, but remember, I was able to hold my own against all four of you."

The two aliens growled angrily, but did not attack.

Trunks: "18?" _Good, looks like she's alive. _

Bojack surprised him and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying. With a grin Bojack went after him, unleashing a serious of punches on the Saiyan. Angry with himself for getting distracted, Trunks made a fist, avoided the rest of Bojack's punches and hit him in the face.

Bojack: "I'll kill you for that!"

Trunks: "You wont be killing anyone anymore!"

Appearing in Bojack's path, Trunks balled his hands and knocked him back down to the ground. Quickly flying in front of him, he punched upward as hard as he could just before Bojack hit the ground. Bojack roared in pain as his spine bent back after the impact. There was a loud sickening crack as his backbone broke in three places and his power lowered.

Trunks landed right in front of him: "I guess that's it for you. (he raised his hand.) You should have taken your chance earlier to leave in peace."

Bojack's head turned towards his two left minions: "What are you two waiting for? Do something…"

Bujin and Zangya looked like they wanted to step in but with a glance at Trunks and 18, they stayed back.

Bojack growled angrily and turned back looking at Trunks: "I am the mightiest fighter in this universe, the one who will rule every planet! You can't defeat me!"

Trunks: "Watch me."

Trunks unleashed the energy he had gathered in one large blast. The energy blast consumed Bojack.

Trunks powered down: "That's done. (He then turned to 18, who was walking to him, and smiled,) Glad to see you're still alive and well."

18: "As if you could get rid of me that easily."

A blast of energy suddenly hit her sending her crashing into a large rock.

Trunks: "18!"

Just as Trunks screamed out in worry Bujin grabbed him from behind.

Bujin grinned: "It was a mistake powering down. Now we shall avenge Master Bojack. Zangya, now!"

Zangya hesitated and seemed unexpected of Bujin's actions: "Maybe we should just leave him alone… (Bujin and Trunks both looked stunned.) It's obvious he's stronger than us. Bojack was a jerk to us anyway. Let's just get out of here while we still can."

Bujin: "What?! How can you say that? This Saiyan and all the people on this planet deserve to die, and I'm going to make sure it happens!"

18 fired a surprise blast: "I don't think so." (The blast caused Bujin to let go of Trunks.)

Trunks' eyes narrowed in annoyance as he stared at Bujin: "You should have listened to her."

With a cry Trunks became a Super Saiyan 3, much to Bujin's surprise.

Bujin: "But you struggled with that before!"

Trunks: "Not anymore!"

He unleashed his energy in a massive explosion. Bujin was over powered and blown into pieces.

18: "Well you didn't waste much time on that one."

Trunks smiled back at her and then turned his attention to Zangya. Trunks scowled and stepped towards her: "Now what to do about you?"

Zangya took a fearful step back.

Trunks: "Look since you clearly don't want to fight me and I don't like killing without reason…If you promise never to hurt an innocent person again, I'd be willing to spare you."

Zangya surprised: "What? You'll let me go, just like that?"

Trunks glared at her: "No, not just like that. If I ever find or hear about you doing anything bad again I will destroy you without showing any mercy, you wont be able to get away! I will hunt you down and kill you…You understand?"

Zangya nodded seriously without a word.

Trunks: "Good…Now get out of here!"

Surprise and grateful to still be alive Zangya sped off, not wanting to be anywhere near the Saiyan. Trunks watched her fly off with a scowl on his face. Then he powered back down to normal.

18: "Wow…That was intense, she looked really afraid of you."

Trunks: "That was the point. That way she'll take me more seriously and is less likely to cause trouble in the future."

18: "Well, it was nice of you to let her go. Why'd you do it anyway?"

Trunks: "All the other guys we faced worked alone, it was them calling the shots, but Bojack was the one in charge. The others were just followers. Maybe with him out of the picture Zangya will stop her evil ways. I would have spared Bujin too if he hadn't attacked me, but if Zangya causes any trouble I'll have to keep to my word. For now though I'm giving her a chance."

18: "Gees always the nice guy. I guess I'm glad you have that quality."

Trunks nodded: "We should get going now."

They took off towards Capsule corp.

18 realized something while they were flying: "Wait Trunks, don't we need to find Dende and Mr. Popo and tell them it's safe to return to the lookout?"

Trunks: "No I have a feeling they were watching the fight and know it's okay."

A voice surrounded them: "He's right 18 and we're back at the lookout already. Once again good work you two!"


	13. Welcome To Earth

Chapter 13: Welcome To Earth

Trunks and 18 made it back to Capsule Corp.

Bulma: "Wow you two were gone for a long time. How did everything go?"

18: "Trunks can fill you in, but I'm going to go clean up." (She said as she walked up the stairs.)

Bulma: "Well Trunks?"

Trunks smiled at her, knowing she was going to love what he was going to tell her. Trunks explained to his mom everything that happened and how he was able to hear Goku and Vegeta's voice.

Bulma: "Trunks, I'm so glad that you were able to talk to them. It's so wonderful that they were able to be there for you."

Trunks: "I know, I'm glad too."

The next morning Zangya was walking around in a deserted area; it happened to be the same spot where Trunks and Vail had there battle. She was walking around with her arms folded and wearing a angry yet confused face.

Zangya: _That damn Saiyan, how dare he kill all of my comrades and then just expect me to do what he says!_

Trunks words then popped out of Zangya's memory: "If you promise never to hurt an innocent person again, I'd be willing to spare you."

Zangya: _It was nice of him to let me go though. Bojack and those other guys I was with wouldn't have done that. But still, because of him I'm alone now…What should I do now?_

All of the sudden a space ship landed interrupting Zangya's thoughts. No one came out though.

Zangya: "What the…I wonder who's in there? I got nothing better to do, I guess I'll check it out."

She flew over to the spaceship and landed right in front of door. Before she could figure out what was the best way to open it the door slid opened to show a little girl. The little girl had salmon colored skin, black hair tied up from pigtails and she was wearing a green dress with black tights. The girl also had a small cat like creature next to her, who had orange, brown fur.

Zangya: _A little girl?_

The girl smiled looking up at Zangya: "Well hi there, I wasn't expecting on seeing anyone too soon. I did land in a pretty empty space. (The little girl then flew around Zangya, inspecting her and landed back in front of the door.) Wow you're very pretty. (Zangya blushed a bit.) So what's your name?"

Zangya: "Zangya…and who are you?"

Little girl: "My name is Kaeda (the cat creature jumped on her shoulder.) and this is my friend Mai."

Zangya: "So what are you doing here kid?"

Kaeda: "What I'm not a kid! I happen to be six and a half."

Zangya: "Six and a half huh? So what's you're age range for a kid?"

Kaeda: "I don't know, but that range doesn't include me!"

Zangya: "Whatever just answer the question well ya."

Kaeda: "Well a while ago my uncle came to this planet. I was staying with my uncle's friend who was monitoring his visit here. I over heard him talking to someone about how this one guy destroyed my uncle and a girl helped him do it. I snuck away and I came here to find those jerk heads and avenge my uncle."

Zangya: _Wait a minute is she talking about Vail? _"Kid, what was your uncle's name?"

Kaeda didn't answer and just gave her a mean look

Zangya: "I'm sorry, I mean Kaeda, what was your uncle's name?"

Kaeda: "Vail, why?"

Zangya: "No reason, just was curious. Oh and do you know who were the two who killed Vail?"

Kaeda: "I don't know what they look like, but I know their names. Trunks, and the girl's name is really silly, 18. I'm going to go find them and make them wish they were never born right aw- (her stomach growled.)…right after I have some food."

Zangya: "Um that's a nice plan and all, but have you even considered that maybe you're not as strong as them?"

Kaeda: "Of course I'm stronger. (She spent doing a kick in the air and landed back down.) My uncle, himself was taught me some skills."

Zangya lightly laughed at the girl's cute kick

Kaeda: "Anyway you want to come inside and have some food with me? It's been lonely in this ship all by myself. (Mai meowed.) Of course I've been glad to be around you Mai. So what do you say Zangya?"

Zangya: "I guess that'll be okay. I am hungry."

Kaeda then led Zangya inside the ship

Kaeda: "Yay! I made a new friend!" (She said throwing her hands in the air.)

Zangya: _Yeah and while I'm here I can try to talk you out of fighting that Saiyan and Android._

Back at Capsule Corp, Trunks was sitting alone on the couch flipping through channels. A flashback popped into his mind =

As soon as 18 had come down the stairs that morning his mom walked straight into the room.

Bulma: "Hey 18, I think it's time for a little bit of girl time. What do you say you and I go shopping?"

End Flash back

Trunks: _Who could have thought my mom and android 18 would end up going shopping together? So much has changed._

Dende interrupted his thought: "Trunks, I thought I should let you know something."

Trunks: "What is it Dende?"

Dende: "Not that long ago I saw a space ship land on earth in the same place you and Vail fought."  
Trunks: "Do you know who's on it?"

Dende: "No idea, but I'm pretty sure they're from the same planet as Vail."

Trunks: "Okay then I should go check it out."

Dende: "Would you like me to contact 18 and tell her to meet you there?"

Trunks: "No that's okay, no need to interrupt their day, I'll handle this. After all, I know I'm a lot stronger than Vail ever was so I'm sure someone else from their planet, wont be a problem."

Back at the spaceship Zangya and Kaeda were eating. Mai was eating out of a small dish on top of the table.  
Zangya: "So you let your cat eat on the table like that?"

Kaeda: "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Zangya: No, it's just that if I was your mother I would so not let you do that.

Kaeda: "Well it so happens that I don't have a mother…at least not anymore."

Zangya: "Oh…I'm sorry Kaeda. I didn't mean anything by it."

Kaeda: "I know. You see that's why I'm so mad at those two who killed my uncle. I really couldn't stand him, he was always mean to me, but ever since I lost my mother he started taking care of me, but now I'm all on my own."

Zangya: _All on your own, that sounds familiar._

Kaeda: "Anyway, I'm done with my food now. I should really start looking for them. (Kaeda got up from her chair.) We should say bye now."

Zangya: _Oh no. There is no way I can let this little girl go fight them. I don't think they're capable of killing a kid, but she could get hurt._

Kaeda: "Hello! Zangya…"

Zangya: "Oh sorry. I was just thinking you have plenty of time later to fight them and get your revenge, but how about now we hang out for a while first?"

Kaeda looked confused.

Zangya: "You see I'm on my own too and I was just thinking if we get to know each other we could both be happy. So what do you think?"

Kaeda smiled: "Sure I guess I can find them later."

Zangya: "That's goo. Well I want to go wash up from lunch. Where's the bathroom?"

Kaeda pointed down a hall: "That way."

Zangya: "Okay I'll be right back." _Hopefully while I'm here you'll get the idea of going to find them out of your head._

Outside the ship Trunks arrived.

Trunks: _It looks like whoever came is still in the ship. I can sense some energy._

Suddenly Trunks heard some scratching at the door.

Trunks: "What the?"

The door slid opened with a little girl looking down at her cat saying, "What is it Mai?" the little girl looked up and saw Trunks.

Kaeda: _Wow, a cute boy! _"Hello, can I help you?"

Trunks: "Umm…I…are you the only one who came on this ship kid?"

Kaeda: "First of all I'm not a kid, my name's Kaeda and second of all yes just me and Mai, here, came."

Trunks: _Well I don't think she came here for world destruction. _"Okay then I just stumbled on your spaceship and thought I would ask. I'll be on my way now."

He started to walk away, but before he knew it Kaeda grabbed his hand.

Kaeda: "Wait mister, why don't you come in and play with us? (she tugged him into the spaceship.) I promise we'll have lots of fun."

Trunks: "Um that's okay I should really be going." (he got free from her hand.)

Kaeda: "Aww…well maybe you can come back later and play."

Trunks: "Yeah maybe."

Kaeda: "Yay! Oh yeah before you leave, what's your name?"

Trunks: "It's Trunks."

At that same time Zangya walked in and caught Trunks' eyes and Kaeda took some steps back with a shocked face.

Kaeda: "Trunks?" (she said lightly to herself.)

Trunks: "Zangya, what are you doing here?!"

Zangya: _Oh no, why'd he have to come here?! This isn't good! _"I just got curious and came to see who landed in this spaceship. It's not a big deal, but I think it's time for you to leave."

Kaeda: "Zangya, what's going on? Are you friends with this guy or something?"

Zangya: "Us friends? No way!"

Kaeda: "That's good to know, so you wont mind if I kill him!"

Trunks: "What?"

Kaeda: "Your name's Trunks, you're the one who killed my uncle Vail!"

Trunks: "You're Vail's niece?"

Kaeda: "That's right, and you killed him and now I'm going to kill you! Prepare to meet your end!" (She got into a fighting stance.)

Trunks: "She sounds like Vail's niece all right."

Zangya: "Hold on, you're not really going to fight a little girl are you?'

Trunks: "I wasn't planning on it."

Zangya: "Oh you don't have to fight me, but you're still going to die by my hand. (She pulled out a gun looking object.) You see this, this is the most powerful weapon on my planet, one shot anywhere on your body and you'll be dead in seconds. The bullets are filled with a deadly poison."

Trunks got in a stance: "Looks like I don't have a choice."

Zangya walked in between them: "Okay I just can't stand here and watch this. (Trunks looked confused and got out of his stance.) Kaeda, you put that down right now!"

Kaeda: "But, Zangya." ( She said in a whinny voice.)

Zangya: "I said now young lady, put it down! I don't want you to get hurt!"  
Kaeda: "But…but…" (She dropped the weapon and laid her face into her hands crying.)

Zangya picked her up and Kaeda laid on her shoulder crying.

Zangya turned to Trunks: "What is wrong with you?! She might be Vail's niece, but she still a little girl. Don't you know how to handle children?"

Trunks stunned: "Um how did you get to be so good with kids?"

Zangya: "Not as if you haven't noticed, but I am a girl and most of us are born with motherly instances."

Trunks: "Oh I see. (He got closer to them and picked up the gun.) Never pictured you as that type."

Zangya rolled her eyed at him.

Kaeda looked out from Zangya's shoulder and saw Trunks holding the weapon. She grabbed tightly onto Zangya: "Look out Zangya he was the gun now, he's going to kill us!"

Zangya: "Calm down Kaeda, he's not going to kill us."

Kaeda: "How do you know?!"

Trunks: "She's right Kaeda. I only picked it up to get rid of it." He crushed the gun in his hands.

Kaeda: "You jerk, that was mine!"

Trunks: "Kaeda, do you know why you're uncle came to this planet?"

She shook her head no.

Trunks: "He came to destroy it. I'm sorry this happened to you, but I had no choice."

Kaeda: "I don't care, he's all had left and he's gone, and I'm all alone. It's all your fault!" (She started crying into Zangya's shoulder again.

Zangya: "Yeah you're really not helping."

Kaeda looked up at Zangya: "You're not helping either. You were suppose to be my new friend, but you've been on his side!" (still crying.)

Zangya: "I am not on his side. I only did this because I was worried you might get hurt and stop saying you're alone, cause I'm here with you now, so just stop crying."

Kaeda: "okay." (She said quietly wiping away her tears.)

Zangya sat her down and Kaeda ran into the other room.

Trunks: "So you're going to take care of her now?"

Zangya crossed her arms: "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Trunks: "No, I just wasn't expecting it."

Zangya: "Yeah neither was I, but it looks like me and her are in the same boat so we might as well stick together."

Trunks: "Who knew you had a soft spot for kids."

Zangya: "whatever."

Trunks: "I guess I should leave now before she throws a tantrum." (He started to walk towards the door.)

Zangya: "Wait."

Trunks turned back around.

Zangya slightly blushed: "Thanks…for keeping a cool head in this situation…and for letting me go the other day. Not many fighters are that nice."

Trunks was speechless.

Zangya: I thought I should tell you that just in case we meet again. That way it wont be so awkward."

Trunks smiled: "By that do you mean you want to forget about our first meeting and start over?"

Zangya: "I guess you could say that."

Trunks: "Right…It looks like letting you go was a good choice." (he then left.)

Zangya started blushing: _I didn't notice before, but he's not only nice, but he's also cute ._


	14. Kidnapped

Chapter 14: Kidnapped

Trunks got back to Capsule Corp and Bulma and 18 were already there. He told them what happened and where he was.

18: "How that little girl sounds like a handful."

Bulma: "Yeah but the poor little thing, it's not her fault her uncle was a crazy lunatic."  
Trunks: "Yeah, but I think she'll be okay now that she's with Zangya. Believe it or not but she was actually really good with Kaeda."

Bulma: "Then it's a good thing you let her go at the end of your fight with Bojack. I don't even want to think what might have happened if Zangya wasn't there to calm that girl down. It's crazy how things work out that way.

A couple days went by with no trouble on the planet and things finally seemed peaceful. Zangya and Kaeda were outside of the spaceship and Zangya had just blasted a can on a rock that she had made into a target.

Kaeda: "Wow Zangya, you're so strong!"

Mai meowed in agreement.

Zangya: "Yeah I am pretty good aren't I."  
Kaeda: "Yeah I bet you could beat any one in a fight."

Zangya then thought how strong 18 and Trunks were: "Nah, I have lost fights before and there are people who are stronger than me…I guess that's okay though. It teaches you not to be so cocky with the power you do have."

Kaeda: "But Zangya, I bet you'll get lots stronger and I know I'll always be safe with you right?"

Zangya looked surprised and looked into Kaeda's big, bright smile: "a…yeah you're right."

Kaeda: "Yay! And maybe you can teach me some of your moves too. My uncle taught me some, but I want to learn more!"

Zangya: "If I do just promise you wont try to use them on Trunks and get yourself in trouble."

Kaeda put her hands on her hips: "Are you sure you're just worried about me getting hurt or is there more to it than that?"

Zangya: "What do you mean?"

Kaeda: "You know what I mean. I think you have a crush on him and I don't know how you could when you told me the other day when he left that he killed your comrades and your leader."

Zangya: "I also told you that he did it in self defense and explained to you that he wasn't such a bad guy because he let me go…and wait a minute I do not have a crush on him!"

Kaeda giggled. Out of nowhere they heard a large noise and a spaceship landed near them. Zangya noticed it had the same logo that was on Kaeda's spaceship.

Zangya: "Kaeda, are you expecting anyone?"

Kaeda: "No…the spaceship does look like it's from my planet, but I don't know anyone who would come here."

Twenty minions one large man and an elder woman came out. They all looked the same race as Kaeda.

The elder woman spoke: "Hello Kaeda, we would like you to come with us."

Kaeda: "What…Why would I?"

Zangya looked around at al the minions: "Kaeda, do you know this guys? (Kaeda shook her head no.) Kaeda doesn't know you guys, so just get the heck out of here."

Elder Woman: "You have no idea of the importance of this child, do you?"

Zangya looked at Kaeda questionably.

Kaeda: "I don't know what she's talking about." (she said confused.)

Elder Woman: "Of course you wouldn't child. You were not meant to know, but you are coming with us, your role is almost completed."

Kaeda stood behind Zangya: "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Zangya: "You heard her, shove off!"

Elder woman: "We did not come here to cause violence, but you are leaving us no choice." (She looked at the minions. "Get the child!"

They surrounded Zangya and Kaeda. Zangya started fighting off the minions one by one easily, but then some attacked at once and made it a harder challenge.

Back at Capsule Corp Bulma was working on some project and 18 was helping her. Trunks walked by and saw.

Trunks: "Hey what are you two doing?"

Bulma: "Oh I was just working on a new computer program and 18 was lending me a hand."

18: "Yeah there's nothing else to do."

Trunks: "Now that you mention it, it has been quiet. No complaints here though. The earth could use some quiet."

Dende's voice came in: "Apparently not everyone thinks so."

Trunks: "Dende? Why? What's going on?"

Dende: "For some reason some people from Vail's planet are attacking Zangya and trying to take the little girl. It does not seem that they came to attack the earth, they are just trying to get Kaeda to come with them. I thought I should let you know."

Trunks: "Right thanks Dende."

18: "Well what do you want to do Trunks?"

Trunks: Kaeda might be Vail's niece, but she's just a little girl and she's not evil. We should help."

18 smiled: "Right let's go."

Bulma: "Good luck you two."

They both nodded as they left the room.

Back in front of the two spaceships Zangya was out numbered. One minion was able to get behind her and snatch Kaeda. Mai jumped up and scratched him in the face. The minion yelled and dropped Kaeda and then punched the cat back when it was going in for another scratch. He grabbed Kaeda once again."

Kaeda: "Mai!"

The rest of the minions crowed Zangya and attacked while the one holding Kaeda flew back to the elder woman and the stronger looking guy.

Kaeda: "Zangya!"

Zangya: "Let her go!" Zangya spread her arms apart and blasted the minions to the ground with a shock of energy. They landed far away from her.

Elder Woman: "Karis make sure she does not interfere anymore."

The strongest minion stepped forward emotionless. Zangya charged at him with a punch, but he quickly stepped out of the way. Zangya was stunned with her fist still out and her body still in the air. Karis grabbed her arm and threw her hard on the ground. She got back up and they began fighting with Karis still having the upper hand. A couple minutes later all the minions who had been knocked out by Zangya had recovered and joined the elder by the front of the spaceship. Karis had Zangya down on the ground with her eyes barley opened.

Kaeda: "No, Zangya!"

Elder woman: "Go on Karis and finish her we can't have her following us."

Karis lifted Zangya up by the neck. He started to gather energy in one hand. Zangya looked very afraid and she was too weak to do anything. As soon as Karis was about to release the energy Trunks surprisingly showed up and hit Karis in the head, sending him flying back and Zangya dropped to her knees. Both Trunks and 18 landed beside Zangya and Karis returned to his leader, standing near the entrance of the ship.

Zangya caught her breath and looked up and saw Trunk, who was checking out the situation

Zangya: _He actually saved me?!_

Trunks turned and looked at Zangya was struggling to get up and saw how injured she was.

Trunks reached out her hand to her: "Here let me-"

Zangya looked away and got up on her own: "No it's okay, but thanks for saving me."

Trunks nodded and looked back at the elder woman and her minion holding Kaeda.

Trunks: "Let the girl go!"

Kaeda: "Yeah right, like you care what happens to me, you're the one who killed my uncle! Go away!"

18: "Now is not the time to be picky about who helps you kid."

Kaeda: "What did you say?! Don't call me a kid!"

Zangya: "Kaeda, don't argue with them at a time like this!"

Kaeda resentfully became quiet.

Elder Woman: "Now I see, so you were the one who killed Lord Vail." (She said looking at Trunks.)

Trunks: "Yeah, I am. Did you come to get your revenge or something?"

Elder Woman: "No I have not. We wish no harm towards you or this planet. Vail's actions do not reflect all of us. We have only come for this child."

Kaeda: "Well you can't have me! Let me go! I don't even know who you are!" (She struggled, but couldn't get away.)

Trunks: "What do you want with her?"

Elder Woman: "I will tell you not because it is your right to know, but for you to realize the danger of this girl."

18: "Danger, her?"

Elder woman: "That is correct. This innocent little girl holds a dark, evil power within her."

Kaeda froze: "What…what are you talking about?"

Zangya: "There is nothing dark or evil about Kaeda."

Elder Woman: "I assure you there is, but the power is not here's."

Trunks: "What do you mean?"

Elder Woman: "Almost seven years ago a beast came to our home planet named Eldore. He had great strength and was pure evil. He had already destroyed four planets and his goal was to conquer the whole galaxy. When he arrived on our planet Lord Primcone, Kaeda's father, faced him. Lord Primcone was very powerful, even more powerful than Lord Vail, but no fatter how hard he fought against him he could not defeat him. He was running out of options so he decided to use an ancient technique he had recently learned and seal Eldore in a live vassal."

Everyone looked shocked.

Zangya: "A live vassal?! Don't tell me…"

Elder Woman: "Correct. Lord Primcone's wife had recently given birth to a baby girl. Lord Primcone loved his planet and did not want to give any other family the scar he was about to give his. He quickly performed the technique and Eldore's body dissolved into Kaeda's body. This however did not happen without a sacrifice. The transfer let out an explosion that took both of Kaeda's parents. Lord Vail was not on the planet at that time, but when he returned and heard what happened he agreed to take care of the child, along with the help of his servants, until the time came that we needed to end her life. For you see, this transfer cannot last longer than seven years. When the child reaches her 7th birthday the beast will transfer out of her body and destroy everything in his reach. We must sacrifice her life so Eldore will die along with her."

Kaeda: "You're lying! My dad would never do that to me!"

Elder Woman: "He did, he had no choice. Why do you think you have been isolated most of your life? You were kept away from the joy of being a child . It was because Lord Vail was monitoring the transfer."

Kaeda closed here eyes and tears ran down her face.

Zangya whispered: "Kaeda."

Elder Woman: "No don't you see this child must come with us. Her 7th birthday is in three weeks, we will prepare her ceremony and she will be sacrificed. Do not fear we will treat her respectfully."

18: "Treat her respectfully? You're planning to kill her."

Elder Woman: "You most understand there is no other way. This is not only going to save our planet, but your own."

Zangya: "There's no other way? How do you know? Have you ever looked for one?!"

Trunks looked at Kaeda's crying, shocked face.

Trunks: "Let Kaeda go and when Eldore transfers out of her I promise I will defeat him!"  
Kaeda opened her eyes shocked.

Elder Woman: "That is a promise that you do not know if you can keep, by that alone it is meaningless."

Trunks: "She doesn't deserve this, she's just a little girl!"

Elder Woman: "Maybe…but there is much more within her. This conversation is over. We are leaving and taking her with us. I suggest you do not fight or Kaeda will die now instead of at the ceremony. (18, Trunks and Zangya hesitated.) Also do not attempt to follow us. (She then gestured at Karis, who then blasted Kaeda's spaceship into pieces.) If you come to our planet we will see that as an act of war and destroy you."

The elder and her followers backed away into her spaceship. Zangya stepped a little closer and stared at Kaeda. Kaeda gave her a sad smile with tears in her eyes as the doors of the spaceship went down. The ship took off in seconds. Zangya was left standing a bit in front of 18 and Trunks with her back towards them.

18: "This isn't right."

Trunks: "No, it isn't. (Trunks walked towards Zangya.) Zangya I'm-" (He stopped talking because he noticed tears in her eyes. Zangya then blacked out and started to fall. Trunks caught her before she hit the ground.)

18: "What's wrong?"

Trunks: "She still has a lot of injures from that fight she had before we got here. She fought really hard to try to keep Kaeda safe. We should take her to the lookout so Dende can heal her."

18: "Right."

When they were about to take off they heard a meow. They noticed Mai lying on the ground near them.

18: "What's that?"

Trunks: "That's Kaeda's cat, Mai. We should take it along too."

18 nodded her head and picked Mai up. They took off towards the lookout.


	15. A New Team

Chapter 15: A New Team

When Zangya woke up she saw Dende's glowing hands over and Trunks and 18 standing near them.

Zangya stood up: "What's going on?"

Trunks: "We thought it'd be best to bring you to the lookout so Dende could heal you."

Zangya: "Really?…Thanks Dende."

Dende: "No problem. 18 I can heal that animal now."

18 laid Mai down.

Zangya watched Dende heal Mai: _Wow I can't believe they brought me here and I can't believe Dende held me after I was apart of taking over the lookout not that long ago. Why are there guys so nice?_

Mai woke up, it looked a but confused until it saw Zangya.

Zangya: "Looks like you're okay now Mai."

Mai ran to Zangya and jumped on her shoulder.

Zangya: "It's probably wondering where Kaeda is…I got to go save her!"

Trunks: "We're going to."

Zangya: "No you're not. I don't want anymore of your help!"

Trunks: "You don't have a choice. Do you know how to get to their planet? Do you have a way to get there?"

18: "Not to mention you don't have the strength to save Kaeda all on your own."

Zangya looked down in frustration.

Trunks: "Don't worry Zangya, when their spaceship too off Dende monitored what direction it took and we can put the distention in my mom's spaceship data, so the three of us can go. Don't worry we'll save her together."

Zangya: "Why do you care anyway? I don't understand. What does this have to do with you?"

Trunks: "Look, I'm not the type of person who can sit back and watch something happen that isn't right take place when I can help. I was taught better than that."

Zangya was shocked by his answer.

Trunks: "So it's settled? The three of us are going to rescue Kaeda and you'll accept our help right?"

Zangya: "fine…"

18: "I guess we should get going and fill Bulma in on what's going on."

Trunks: "Right."

When they got to Capsule Corp they explained the situation to Bulma.

Bulma: "Oh that poor little girl, she must terrified. It wont take that long to put supplies on the spaceship and when that's done you guys should be on your way."

Bulma was right it didn't take that long to prepare the ship. The three of them were just about to go in and take off.

Bulma: "All right you guys, goodbye and bring that little girl back safe."

Trunks: "Right and we'll be back as soon as we can."

Zangya looked at Mai on her shoulder: "Oh yeah. (She picked up Mai and stepped towards Bulma.) I don't think we should take Mai with us. Do you mind watching Kaeda's cat?"

Bulma took Mai: "No I don't mind, it's such a cutie."

The three of them took off in the spaceship.

18: "So how long will it take to get there?"

Trunks: "We'll my mom said she updated the ship to travel faster through space after we went to Namek. So from looking at the coordinates we should be there in about 30 hours."

18: "I was thinking at least a few days, but 30 hours, that's impressive."

Trunks: "Well when my mom makes an improvement she really goes all out. (Trunks notice Zangya was still sitting in the chair she was in when they took off. It had been okay for them to move around for a while now.) For now let's all get some food and then get some rest so we'll be at our best when we get to the planet. We need to be prepared for whatever they throw at us."

18: "Right."

Trunks and 18 started to walkout of the room, but Zangya was still sitting there thinking to herself.

Trunks: "Zangya…come on."

Zangya: "Um…right." (She got up and followed them.)

18, Trunks and Zangya were sitting at a round table with plates of food that Bulma had prepared for them. Trunks and Zangya were already half done with their plates, but they both noticed Zangya hadn't touched a thing and was sitting quietly thinking.

18: "Um hello…aren't you going to eat?"

Zangya shook her head no.

Trunks: "You and Kaeda have seemed to form a quick bound. I know you're worried about her, but just remember you've seen what I can do. I don't like to brag, but you know I can handle this. I'm not making any promises, but we should be able to save her."

Zangya: "It's just that…well you see I know you can handle yourself, but when I was fighting that guy, Karis, he was a lot stronger than me. I was just thinking if I was to face him or someone as strong as him on that planet…I might loose."

Trunks: _Oh I get it now. This whole time I thought she was worrying about Kaeda, but she's really been worrying about herself._

Zangya: "So that's why I'm asking you, if I'm not able to make it back could you make sure Kaeda gets taken care of…Please Trunks?"

Trunks was stunned, not only did he realize he was thinking wrong about her, this was the first time Zangya addressed him by his name and she said it with such intensity and you could her the pleading in her voice.

After a long pause Trunks finally answered her: "When we save Kaeda you'll be able to take care of her. Don't worry, I'll make sure of it. Go on and eat now, you need the energy to take care of that hyper girl."

Zangya was surprised how reassuring his words were. She looked down at her food, nodded at trunks and began eating. 18 couldn't help but smile at the situation. When they were done eating the three of them went to their bedrooms, which one 18 and Zangya shared; seeing how there was only two rooms. There were two cots for them in the room. When the girls walked into the room Zangya immediately sat on the end of her cot with her arm folded.

Zangya: "How are we suppose to get to sleep with all that we have happening in the morning?"

18: "Yeah I hear ya, but it's the best thing we can do."

Zangya: "This is just so weird, being on this spaceship to go rescue Kaeda with you two! After what happened between the three of us I could have never imagined this happening."

18: "Believe me I know what you mean. I've been living that kind of weirdness."

Zangya: "What are you talking about?"

18: "Long story, don't ask. By the way you sure have gotten a lot more talkative since it's been just you and me, without Trunks in the picture. You want to explain that?"

Zangya: "What?…Well I don't know I guess I'm at a lost of words when I'm around him."

18: "Right…just admit it, you like him. He might not be able to tell, but it's plan for me to see that you have a crush on him."

Zangya: "What?! I do not! Why would you ask that anyway? Is there something going on between you two?"

18: "Nope…wow I guess you've been wanting to know that for awhile now. You wanted to see if it was okay to make your move huh?" (She asked smirking.)

Zangya: "Look that was not what I was thinking. It's just that no guy has ever been that nice to me before."

18: "Yeah Trunks is something special; always thinking of what's the right thing to do and never putting himself first."

Zangya nodded in agreement.

18: "Well let's stop boosting up the man's ego when he's not even around to hear us and get some sleep…oh and one last thing, I still think you like him."

Zangya: "Whatever." (She then turned around in her cot and had a look of confusion.)

Later 18 was sleeping but Zangya got up and started walking down the hall. She noticed the training room and cracked the door open a bit. Trunks was training and he was not in any of his Super Saiyan forms. Many robots were coming towards him at once from all different angles of the room. He easily dodged and destroyed them all. Zangya looked with an impressive face.

Trunks: "I know you're there Zangya. You can stop spying on me now."

Zangya walked in: "I wasn't spying I was just walking by and saw you in here!"

Trunks: "Okay it was just a figure of speech, no need to be so defensive."

Zangya: "Weren't you suppose to be sleeping? It was your idea to get some rest before we got there."

Trunks: "Yeah I was going to right after I got some training done. What about you? Why are you up?"

Zangya looked with here head down: "It's hard for me to sleep sometimes. You know I was sealed away in a star for a long time and just got released not that long ago. In it there was no dreaming, no aging, you just slept and you could not awaken. After going through something like that it's a little hard to willing fall asleep."

Trunks: "Oh I see…I'm sorry that you had to go through that…Hey if you didn't age in there how old does that make you?"

Zangya: "20."

Trunks: "You're the same age as me then. That means you joined Bojack at a young age. What made you join him anyway?"

Zangya: "Well you see when I was about Kaeda's age I was chosen by the nobles of my planet to be apart of an elite fighting force. They thought if we were trained to be merciless worriers as children we would grow up to be unstoppable. Bojack was already a legend in our world and we were taught to follow and serve under him. During this process we were isolated in order to keep away from normal children behavior. I guess that's one reason why I can relate to Kaeda so much. Anyway we were taught to believe that our planet and our people were superior and that all others were meant to be dominated by us. (You could tell by the look of Trunks' face that this statement disturbed him.) After coming to earth though and meeting someone like you and especially Kaeda, I see now how wrong that was and I'm so sorry I bought into it."

Trunks: "I didn't expect you to be so open with me."

Zangya: "Well being honest with you is the least I could do after all you've done for me. First you let me go, then you saved me from Karis and now you're helping me rescue Kaeda."

Trunks: "It's like I told you before I was taught to do what's right and not just sit back."

Zangya: "Well thank you then for being that type of person."

Zangya stretched up and gave him a small, short kiss on the lips. Trunks blushed when she was done.

Zangya: "I should get back to the room now. You hurry and get some sleep too. (She said as she left the training room.)

Trunks: _Did she just give me that kiss to thank me? Woman are so hard to read._


	16. Trust

Chapter 16: Trust

An alarm from the spaceship went off a few minutes when the three of them were done resting. The alarm meant they were approaching the planet. The met each other in the room they took off in.

Trunks walked towards the controls: "I need to pick out a deserted to land the ship."

Trunks was able to find a place and they came out of the ship.

Trunks: "We should get a better view."

He flew up with 18 and Zangya following him. When they flew up past the trees they saw many advance cities in the distance. One of the buildings in the center city looked like a type of castle.

Zangya: "I can feel it, Kaeda's in there."

18: "Okay. Well before we do anything we need to go over the plan."

Zangya: "Do we even have a plan?"

Trunks: "I was thinking of a few on the way here, but now that I know where Kaeda is there is only one of them that I feel we can use, but it may sound a bit reckless."

18: "Well out with it."

Zangya: "Yeah whatever it is we trust you Trunks. (Trunks paused for a second looking surprised at Zangya.) What's wrong?" (She asked confused.)

Trunks: "Um nothing."

18 smiled at the awkward yet sweet moment between the two.

Trunks cleared his throat: "Anyway the plan I was thinking of involves us getting captured."

18 and Zangya: "What?"

Trunks: "Soon they're going to be able to detect that we are here and when that happens this planets' worriers are going to come try to capture us and we should let them. We will put up a little fight, but then make it seem like they are winning and surrender. When they capture us they will most likely take us to their leader where Kaeda is right now. At a good moment when they let their guard down we will break free and secretly take over the building to find Kaeda."

18: "Wow, you make it sound so easy, but there are a lot of things that could go wrong in that plan."

Trunks: "I know, but I think it's our best option. We could just attack the place, but they'll charge us at once and most likely use Kaeda as a type of shield like they did when they took her from earth. That's why allowing them to get their guard down and taking over the building quietly will most likely be our only choice."

18: "You make a good point and it's like Zangya said, 'We Trust you,' so lets out this plan into action."

Trunks smiled and nodded: "Okay there is a chance though that we might get separated when we're captured, but if that happens the plan stays the same and we each try to get to Kaeda. We'll eventually meet up with each other if we do that. (Both 18 and Zangya nodded in agreement.) Okay all that's left now is for them to come to us."

In the main temple the elder woman was walking down a hall with her woman servant and Kaeda was walking in between them with her hands tied behind her back.

Asuna (the servant): "I'm glad to her your trip to earth was successful. Has the child been cooperative since she has been in captivity, Madam Meerable?"

Madam Meerable (elder woman): "Yes Asuna and she has been silent since she aboard our spaceship. She must be fearful of her ceremony. (She then addressed Kaeda.) Do not fret Kaeda your sacrifice shall be painless and you should be proud of the noble act you are going to do for your people."

Kaeda turned away: _Right easy for you to say lady, but I'm not afraid because I know Zangya is coming for me._

A worrier of the planet rushed to the three and said: "Madam Meerable an unified spaceship has been detected outside the city of Caspere."

Kaeda gasped at this.

Madam Meerable: "It must be those fools we encountered on earth. I see they did not listen to my warning. Very well send a squad out to capture them and bring them here at once."

Trunks, 18 and Zangya were waiting by their spaceship.

Trunks: "I can sense some fighters coming."

18: "Finally; I was getting bored of waiting.

Zangya: "You're telling me."

Trunks: "Here they come."

A squad came running from out of the woods and surrounded them. They wasted no time and attacked. Trunks, 18 and Zangya fought without their full powers, but they looked as if they were trying to win. Soon though they acted as if they were having a problem with being out numbered. One of the members of the squad crept behind 18 and brought a sword to the front of her throat and she paused fighting, so did Trunks and Zangya. The one holding the sword said, "I suggest the two of you stop resisting if you like your friend to stay alive."

They both got out of a fighting stance

Trunks: _Sorry 18, I know you would like nothing more than to turn around and smash that guy into the ground, but thanks for sticking with the plan._

Members of the squad tied their hand behind there back and brought them back to the main temple. They were taken into a room where Madam Meerable was sitting on a thrown.

Madam Meerable: "I see you have ignored my warnings and come anyway. I did not think you would be so foolish for merely one child. No matter you three were clearly no match for the squad I sent."

Zangya: "You better not have anything to hurt Kaeda."

Madam Meerable: "Do not worry she is safe and unharmed and shall be kept that way until her ceremony. You should really be worried about yourselves though. For trespassing on this planet and trying to interrupt a fate that's been decided the three of you are hereby sentence to death."

Trunks: _I though this might happen. We might have to start attacking now, if she orders these guys to do it now._

Madam Meerable: "The executions will take place after Kaeda's ceremony. The child's death is soon and I do not wish her any further stress."

18: "How generous of you."

Madam Meerable: "You should be giving me your thanks instead of your sarcasm. (She then looked at one of her men.) Take them away to separate holdings."

The three of them were assorted away in different directions, but since Trunks, 18 and Zangya were separated so was the squad. Zangya was walking down a hall being brought to a cell by two guards.

One of the guards to Zangya: "You know it's too bad that we have to lock up such a pretty girl with such pretty face."

Zangya: "Yeah and it's too bad that I have to make your ugly face, even uglier."

She jumped up and kicked him in the head and knocked him out. She then flipped back to get some distance between her and the other guard. When she landed on her feet she pulled her two hands apart, that were tied and was able to rip the rope with her strength.

The other guard who was still conscious was stunned: "Why you!"

He took his sword and started to charge at her. Zangya put her hand out and sent a blast of energy. It threw him back a few feet and he pasted out.

Zangya looked at the two pasted out on the ground: "You guys our lucky. If you would have met me before I met Trunks you would be dead right now!…Okay off to find Kaeda."

18 was the next to be shown with a couple of guards. She looked at one of them and remembered he was the one who held his sword to her throat.

He noticed her looking at him: "What is it girl?!"

18: "I think I owe you this!" (She said as she destroyed the rope and blasted both of the guards at once. They both hit the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.)

18: "That felt good." (She then took off.)

Trunks was also shown with two guards. One of them asked, "So I want to know how a loser like you, who couldn't even take us on, has two hot girls with him."

Trunks: "Couldn't even take you on huh?"

With that Trunks was no longer in between the two of them but infront of them with his hands untied. They were shocked.

Trunks: "Are you sure about that?"

One of the guards: "Ill handle him!"

He swung his sword at Trunks, but Trunks blocked it with his arm and the sword broke into pieces. The guard lost his balance and Trunks hit him in the face, sending he flying into a wall. He immediately went down. Right when the other was about to attack Trunks showed up right behind him and knocked him out.

Madam Meerable walked into a room where Kaeda, Asuna and another guard was.

Kaeda jumped up and ran to her: "Where's Zangya?! You better not have done anything to hurt her!"

Madam Meerable ignoring Kaeda and looking at Asuna: "I see you untied her."

Asuna: "I'm sorry Madam, I just didn't think it was necessary with us in the room."

Madam Meerable: "I suppose you're right. Now which one is Zangya again? Oh yes the light blue skin one."

Kaeda: "Which one? You mean there are others with her?"

Madam Meerable: "Yes of course. The other two who we met on earth are also here."

Kaeda had a surprise look on her face: "They came too? I guess they are nice after all. Well you better not have hurt them!"

Madam Meerable: "Do not worry I would not do a cruel thing and hurt your friends when you are going to make such a great sacrifice for this world. Right now they are only in captivity."

Asuna rose up from where she was sitting: "Well that's good to know. It will be easier to do this knowing I might have some of their assistance later."

Asuna then took out the guard with a blast of energy. Kaeda backed up and looked really confused.

Madam Meerable: "Asuna, what is the meaning of this?!"

Asuna: "You can stop calling me that now, my name is Rina."

Madam Meerable: "You mean your…?

Rina: "That's right! I became your servant years ago to learn all that I could about magic and be here the day you captured Kaeda. The only goal I had was to save here the day she came."

Madam Meerable: "Then after all these years you still haven't learned saving Kaeda is impossible without setting Eldore free and dooming us all!"

Rina: "You're wrong because I have this." (She pulled out a green like crystal.)

Madam Meerable: "A Sireen Crystal! I thought I ordered all of those destroyed two years ago."

Rina: "You did. This is the last one. I should really think you Madam Meerable for teaching me of its power. (She started to step towards Kaeda.)

Madam Meerable: "No Rina, you can't!"

Rina: "Stay back! You know I'm stronger than you, especially with this!"

Madam Meerable did as she was told and Rina kneeled down to Kaeda. Kaeda stepped back and looked afraid.

Rina: "Don't worry Kaeda. I'm just going to use this crystal to get out that beast that's inside of you. Don't be afraid; it wont hurt. I just want to help you, so please trust me okay? (Rina gave her a kind smile and Kaeda nodded.) Okay now close your eyes."

When Kaeda shut her eyes Rina started chanting a spell in a different language. An energy started to come out of kaeda's body and into the crystal. Once all the dark energy was in the crystal it started to glow. Kaeda opened her eyes and looked in amazement at the crystal.

Madam Meerable: "I hope you realize the danger you just created."

Rina stood up: "I do realize it. That's why I'm leaving it in your hands. I have no need for it and I know you'll know how to use it best. For now though, I can't have you following us."

Rina sent out a wave of energy that slammed Madam Meerable down and knocked her out.

Rina placed the crystal in her hand: _I know you'll wake up in time to use it, so use it wisely._

Rina grabbed Kaeda by the hand as she ran out of the room.

Kaeda shook off her grip: "Wait a minute. Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

Rina kneeled down to her level: "It's understandable that you don't know who I am, after all you were just a baby the last time we saw each other. It's me Kaeda, I'm your mom."

Kaeda: "Wait…but that lady said you dies when that monster was put into me."

Rina: "A lot of people assumed that, but I survived…Kaeda, I never wanted your father to do that to you and when it happened I just had to find away to save you. I'm so sorry we've been separated for so long. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kaeda started crying and ran into her mothers arms: "Mom, I'm so happy you're alive! I'm so glad! I'm so glad!"

Rina smiled and held her daughter tightly.


	17. Surprise Meetings

Chapter 17: Surprise Meetings

Trunks was walking down a hall and into an open area.

Trunks: "Man this place is huge!"

Karis stepped out of the shadows: "Yeah it is. More of the reason why you should give up searching for that brat."

Trunks: "You're that guy who was going to kill Zangya."

Karis: "That's right. Are you angry at me for hurting your little friend?"

Trunks: "You didn't need to take it as far as you did."

Karis: "Sorry, but I was just following orders and I might as well have some fun in the process. Like right now Madam Meerable would want me to kill the escaped prisoner and I'll enjoy it!"

Trunks: _I can sense this guy is stronger than the others here, but I can still beat him._

Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and the two began fighting.

18 was walking down a hall that was pretty far away from them.

18: _I haven't been around that kid long enough to recognize her energy and it's hard when she's just a little girl. I think I can sense that old hang near by though. _(She walked into a room and saw Madam Meerable past out on the floor.) _Did Trunks or Zangya get here first or something? I don't sense them near by._

Madam Meerable started to wake up and she stood up, still holding the Crystal.

18: "Where's Kaeda?"

Madam Meerable: "Her mother took her."

18: "What do you mean? You said before her mother is dead."

Madam Meerable: "That is what I believed, but it seems she has been here hiding her identity in hopes of one day of saving her daughter. It seems she has, but she did it in a very foolish way." (She held up the crystal.)

Rina and Kaeda were walking down the hall, trying to stay out of sight. Kaeda was holding Rina's hand tightly. All of the sudden Zangya jumped in front of them in a fighting stance.

Zangya: "Let Kaeda go!"

Kaeda ran in between them: "Wait Zangya, she's my mom."

Zangya looked at Rina shocked: "What?"

18 and Madam Meerable's conversation continued.

18: "So Rina transferred Eldore in there huh?"

Madam Meerable: "That is correct. This is a Sireen crystal. Do you know of their power? (18 shook her head no.) I am not surprised they are very rear and this appears to be the last one of them."

18: "So why did you say it was dangerous?"

Madam Meerable: "Sireen crystals were created many centuries ago by a race of people on a planet that no longer exist."

18: "So what does the crystal do?"

Madam Meerable: "What happens is a soul is exchanged for a wish. This wish has no boundaries, no limitations. Once a soul is placed into the crystal it's activated and the wish can be made by anyone who calls onto it. Once the wish is said, if the spirit of the Sireen crystal names it unworthy a massive explosion occurs and consumes the person who made the wish and the entire planet they're on. There were some cases where people activated the crystal but did not make a wish because they were afraid it may be unworthy. This also set off the explosion after a couple hours had gone by."

18: "Wait so now that Eldore's soul has been trapped inside you're saying a good wish has to be made or we're all toasted?"

Madam Meerable: "Correct."

Back at the fight between Trunks and Karis their battle seemed evenly matched, but Trunks wasn't at full power since he was in Super Saiyan form. They were both blocking and throwing punches and kicks.

Trunks: _Is this his full power? He might not have gone all the way yet and is just testing me like I'm doing to him._

Karis: "You know this is boring, why don't we fight for real."

Karis jumped back and his energy shot up.

Trunks: "So you were holding back too. You've gotten stronger, but I must warn you, you're not strong enough to beat me and I'm not saying that to be cocky, I'm giving you a chance to walk away." (Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, not bothering to go any further.)

Karis: "Now don't get all big headed and think you already won."

Trunks: "It's like I said, I'm just giving you a fair warning and a chance to stop this."

Karis charged at him: "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

They continued fighting

Zangya, Rina and Kaeda are shown standing in the same place they were.

Zangya: "So you're Rina and you're really Kaeda's mother and that monster is out of her now?"

Rina stepped forward and reached out her hand: "That's right. Zangya, I'd like to thank you for looking out for my daughter while she was on earth and coming here to help her."

Zangya blushed a bit and shook her hand: "Um you're welcome."

When they were done shacking hands Zangya could sense something.

Zangya: "Trunks is fighting someone right now."

Kaeda: "Really how do you know?"

Zangya: "I can feel that his power level rose. Whoever Trunks is fighting, he's probably no match for him because he's not even using his full strength."

Rina: "If that's the case we should go in the direction of where you sense your friend fighting. We need to group up and get off this planet."

Zangya: "Yeah let's go."

Kaeda: "Hold it, now you're not denying that Trunks is your friend? Oh Zangya what happened while you two were on that Spaceship together? I knew you liked him."

Zangya: "Kaeda, we do don't have time for this."

Rina: "She's right Kaeda, let's go." (she said as she took her hand.)

18 and Madam Meerable are seen again

Madam Meerable: "Rina left me this because she felt I could come up with a proper wish, but I cannot think of one that is needed and that is worthy enough. (She looked at 18's face, who looked very serious.) Perhaps you have a wish in mind? You came here to save Kaeda, although I do not agree with your actions, they show you are a kind person. Maybe the wish you make will be worthy."

18: "Actually yeah there is something I would like to wish for and I think it will be okay."

Madam Meerable handed her the crystal: "Here then make your wish. Our future is in your hands."

18: "Right, no pressure there. So how does this work?"

Madam Meerable: "Close your eyes and hold the crystal near your heart. Say the wish to yourself and it shall be granted after the spirit of the Sireen crystal examines your heart."

18: "Examines my heart?"

Madam Meerable: "Do not worry you will understand once you're in the process."

18: "Okay fine."

18 closed her eyes and did what she was told: _I wish everyone who was killed by myself, 17 and Cell were alive and back on earth, the same with Goku._

The voice of the crystal spirit entered 18's mind and spoke to her: "Before I decide if this is a worthy wish I have to question your heart."

18 looked surprised but kept her eyes closed.


	18. Nice To See You

Chapter 18: Nice to See You

Trunks and Karis were still fighting. Trunks seemed to out match him, but Karis kept coming, not wanting to back down. Trunks punched him and sent him flying.

Trunks: "I suggest you stay down. I don't want to have to finish you if it's not necessary."

Karis laughed as he got up: "Finish me? As if you could. You don't get it do you? (He rose his power further.) Thanks for that power boost."

Trunks: "Power boost?"

Karis: "You see every time I'm hit I steal the energy of the hit or blast away. I always win."

Karis charged at Trunks who was took by surprised by how much faster he was. Trunks went flying across the room and hit a wall. When he landed he heard Zangya's voice yell, "Trunks!"

He looked and saw Zangya, Kaeda, and Rina in a hallway entrance that wasn't that far from him.

Zangya: "Trunks are you okay?!"

Trunks stood up: "Yeah I'm fine. (Trunks noticed the woman near Zangya and Kaeda.) Who is that with you?"

Zangya: "It was a surprise, but this is Rina, she's Kaeda's mom. She's been working her under a different name, to one day save Kaeda."

Karis: "Asuna, what is she talking about?! Don't tell me you've been deceiving us this whole time?"

Rina: "It's true, I'm Rina. Now look Karis I used the Sireen Crystal to get Eldore out of Kaeda so there is no need for Madam Meerable to sacrifice her anymore, so you should stop this senseless fighting and let us go peacefully."

Karis looked really angry: "You've been deceiving us all this time and went against Madam Meerable's wishes and you expect just to leave?! I wont allow it! All of you will pay!"

Karis sent a big blast of energy towards Zangya, Rina and Kaeda. Trunks quickly moved in front of them and destroyed the blast with a more powerful one.

Trunks turned to Zangya: "Make sure you stay with Rina and Kaeda and keep them safe."

Zangya: "Right."

Kaeda: "Hey, who are you to give Zangya orders?" (she said crossing her arms and giving him a sassy look.)

Trunks smiled: "Good to see you're okay Kaeda."

Trunks then appeared in front of Karis and punched him multiple times.

Trunks still punching: "Remember your fight is with me!"

Karis jumped out of the serious of attacks: "How foolish! Remember what I tolled you before!" (His power rose even further.)

Trunks smirked: "That just means I have to take you out with one blast without allowing you to absorb any of its energy."

Back at 18's undergoing, the crystal spirit was done examining her heart.

Crystal's voice: "Your wish is worthy, but it seems your heart is having some doubts about it. You are worried that if the people you and your brother killed come back they will not forgive you. You are also worried that when they return Trunks wont need your help to protect the earth anymore and have nothing more to do with you. I do not know if these outcomes will occur, but before I grant the wish you must fully accept these possibilities and risk them happening."

18: "I might be afraid of these things happening, but so what if they do; this isn't about me. (18 thought back to when Trunks asked her to start fighting for the earth and how she asked how he could bear to fight along side her. He said, 'this isn't about me, it's about the people of this planet.') That's right, it isn't about me, it's about doing what's right. This may have taken me a long time to learn, but I'm not going to deny it just because of some stupid doubts!"

Crystal's voice: "Very well, your wish shall be granted."

18 opened her eyes and the crystal stared to glow even brighter. It started to float from her hands floated steady in the air.

Madam Meerable: "Is it granting your wish?"

18: "Yeah the voice of the crystal said it would.

One second more and the crystal faded away.

Madam Meerable: "It's gone that means the wish is completed."

18 nodded.

Back on earth some surprises were about to occur. Bulma was asleep on the couch when the sound of the door opening woke her up.

Bulma got up and headed towards the door: "Trunks did everything- (She stopped her sentence when she saw who it really was.) Vegeta it's you!"

Vegeta: "Yes it's me, and I'm not the only one who's back."

Back on the distant planet 18 and Madam Meerable were glad the wish worked and the planet wasn't destroyed.

Madam Meerable: "Thank you for making your wish worthy enough that it was granted. This planet and I owe you."

18: "If you really mean that, you'll let us leave the planet with no trouble right?"

Madam Meerable: "Of course, we no longer need the girl anyway."

18: "Well we better go and tell your followers that because I can sense Trunks in a fight right now. (They started to walk out of the room.) Oh and by the way, do not mentioned the wish I made to Trunks, I don't want him to find out until we get to earth."

Madam Meerable: "Very Well."

Trunks and Karis were still at it, but Trunks decided it was time to bring out the big guns

Karis: "So you grew your hair longer and you think you can beat me?"

Karis charged at him and Trunks was behind him within a second . Karis quickly tried to hit Trunks again but he was gone too soon.

Trunks: "You can't touch me Karis and I'm not giving you anymore power."

Karis: "It doesn't matter, I'm still going to destroy you and them one by one!"

Trunks: "You're wrong." (he started to gather energy in his hand.)

Karis: "That's right throw it at me so I can have it's energy."

Trunks: "You wont be able to absorb this."

Trunks kept gathering energy until it became a massive ball. Trunks blasted it in Karis' direction. Karis realized he couldn't get away from it.

Karis: "If I can't take you boy, I'll take out the traitor." (he sent a blast towards Rina right before the energy consumed him.)

Zangya quickly pushed Rina out of the way and the blast hit the wall instead. They both landed on the floor. Trunks turned back to normal and ran over to them.

Kaeda: "Mom! Zangya! Are you two okay?"

Both of them got up.

Zangya: "Yeah, fine."

Rina: Thank you Zangya you saved me. You could have really gotten hurt you know?"

Zangya: "Yeah well Kaeda needs her mom, so your welcome."

Trunks smiled because he noticed Zangya blush a bit when Rina thanked her.

18 running into the room: "Hey there you guys are."

Trunks saw 18 and Madam Meerable approaching them.

Trunks turned serious: "18, what's she doing with you?"

Madam Meerable: "Do not worry. We do not need the child anymore since Rina was able to transfer Eldore into the Sireen Crystal. You may leave this planet in peace. Karis should have allowed this to happen when he heard the truth, but he has always had quite a temper."

Trunks: "Yeah I noticed."

Rina: _I see so everything must be okay and Madam Meerable was able to make a worthy wish._

Kaeda: "Come on mom, let's get out of here."

Madam Meerable: "Actually I was hoping you and Kaeda could remain here. You know Rina, you are in fact the true ruler of this planet. I was just acting in your place. Our people are in need of you. Please will you stay?"

Kaeda: "Wait does that make me a princess?"

Madam Meerable: "Yes it indeed does Kaeda."

18: "Wow, I know this girl had a princess attitude."

Rina: "Well anyway this is our home planet and where we belong, so yes we will stay."

Trunks: "Now that all this is settled we should be heading back to earth now."

Rina: "We'll escort you to your spaceship then."


	19. How I Feel

Chapter 19: How I Feel

Before Trunks, 18 and Zangya boarded the spaceship Zangya and Kaeda said their goodbyes.

Zangya: "I'm glad you found your mom Kaeda."

Kaeda: "Yeah, but I'm going to miss you Zangya. You'll come back and visit me right?"

Zangya: "Um yeah of course. You may not need me to take care of you anymore, but will always be friends."

They gave each other a hug goodbye.

Kaeda: "Oh and can you take care of Mai for me? The two of you can think about me together that way.

Zangya giggled: "Well This is going to be hard to explain to Mai, but okay I'll do it."

Kaeda walked over to Trunks and crossed her arms: "Thanks for coming here to help save me. I guess I'm not mad at you anymore."

Trunks laughed: "That's good to know Kaeda." (He gave her a pat on the head.)

Rina: "Farewell and thank you all."

They boarded the spaceship and took off.

18: "Well it looks like everything worked out okay, oh and Trunks are you hurt at all from your fight with Karis?"

Trunks: "No, I'm fine."

18: "I guess that was a dumb question. I should know you by now."

Trunks laughed

18: "Hey where did Zangya go?"

Trunks: "I have a feeling of where she is."

Zangya was in the medical room with one of her shoes off and her pants leg rolled up a but. Her ankle was burned and she was looking throw the cabinet.

Zangya: "Man I can't find anything I need."

Trunks walked in: "That's because you've never been in here before."

Zangya let out a sigh of frustration and looked at Trunks.

Trunks: "I knew you got hurt when you pushed Rina out of the way from that blast. You don't need to hide it."

Zangya: "I wasn't trying to hide it. I just didn't want to make a big deal about it because it's not a big deal."

Trunks: "Okay if you say so. (he walked over to her and closed to cabinet she had open.) Just go over there and sit down. I can get the stuff you need."

Trunks started to walk in a different direction and Zangya went to go sit down. Without Trunks looking Zangya smiled at him softly. Trunks got a cream type of medicine out of a drawer and some bandages from a cabinet.

Trunk walked over to Zangya: "Okay I got some medicine and I can wrap it, but the medicine might sting a bit."

Zangya: "What are you talking about. You know I'm taught, not like most of your average Earth girls." (she smiled.)

Trunks: "Right. (He opened the medicine and applied it to her burn.) By the way, I'm sorry we didn't get Kaeda back the way we planned."

Zangya: "That's okay. I'm just glad she's going to be with her mom now and she deserves that. I'm going to miss her though, but there is one thing about her I'm not going to miss."

Trunks now pulling out the bandage: "What's that?"

Zangya: "For some reason she is convinced that I have a crush on you, She would tease me about it every time your name came up."

Trunks blush a bit and began to wrap her leg: "Oh she did?…Kids huh."

Zangya: "Yeah and the funny thing is 18 thought the same thing when we we're on our way to the planet."

Trunks blushed even further and was done wrapping her ankle. He stood straight up and was about to eye to eye with her because she was sitting on the medical table.

Zangya looked down at her foot for a second: "Thanks Trunks, good as new. You know what I've been thinking about it and I realize Kaeda and 18 are right. I do like you. (Trunks looked amazed.) I don't know how you feel, but it's like I said before, being honest with you is the least I could do after all you've done."

Trunks: "How I feel? (Trunks zoned out, thinking about some of his moments with Zangya, These moments involved when Zangya said she was going to take care of Kaeda, when he saved her from Karis, the first time she said his name, how she thanked him for everything with a kiss and the time she said 'we trust you Trunks.' He then looked back at Zangya.) The truth is…I like you too Zangya."

Zangya slightly gasped because she didn't expect him to return her feelings, but she looked very happy. She lent in to kiss Trunks and Trunks did the same; putting his two hands on each of her shoulders. Their kiss was longer and meant much more then their first. When They lent out both Trunks and Zangya blushed and looked at each other, not knowing what to say next.

18 just walked into the room: "Oh here you two are."

Both of them turned to her like they were hiding something.

18 crossed her arms: "Okay…so what did I just walk in on huh?"

Zangya: "Trunks was just helping me with my ankle. I got a burn from that idiot Karis."

18: "So that's all that was happening; yeah right…but I'll let it go and give you a break because of your burn."

Trunks and Zangya smiled nervously.

18: "Well anyway it looks like we're almost to earth."

The ship negation went off: "Approaching earth. Approaching earth."

18: "See what did I tell you."

They landed outside Capsule Corp. They got off the spaceship, but before they went inside 18 turned to Trunks and said, "Um, Trunks I have to go somewhere. It's important so it can't wait. Tell Bulma hi for me." (She then flew off.)

Trunks: "Wait, when will you be back?"

18 was already too far away to answer.

Zangya: "Where did she go in such a hurry?"

Trunks: "I have no idea. Anyway Zangya you were living in Kaeda's spaceship before right? (She nodded.) Well since it's gone now would you like to stay here? My mom wouldn't mind. This place is huge and she likes the company."

Zangya: "Are you just asking me that because you feel sorry for me because I don't have a place to go to?"

Trunks: "I'm asking you because I want to get to know you even more."

Zangya: "I want to get to know you more too Trunks. Okay I'll stay. (she paused for a second, thinking.) I'm not trying to be pushy or anything, but I'm just asking because, well you know I'm not from earth…Does this like mean…we're dating?"

Trunks: "Well…that's what I would call it…your okay with that right?"

Zangya: "Of course."

They smiled at each other and right then Bulma came out.

Bulma: "I thought I heard you guys. Why haven't you come in yet and where's 18 and Kaeda? Everything did go okay, didn't it?"

Trunks: "Yes. It turned out Kaeda's mom was on the planet and she was able to transfer Eldore out of her. In the end the two of them decided to stay on their home planet. Ask for 18, for some reason she just took off somewhere when we got here. She said it was important and said to say hi to you."

Bulma: "Aww, that's too bad. I wanted to thank her."

Trunks: "Huh…Thank her for what?


	20. Bittersweet

Chapter 20: Bittersweet

Trunks, Zangya, and Bulma her still outside Capsule Corp.

Trunks: "Thank 18 for what, mom?

Bulma: "Um…You'll find out soon. Anyway Zangya, Mai was a very good kitty. It's inside sleeping right now."

Zangya: "Okay thank you."

Trunks: "Oh by the way mom, if it's okay with you I told Zangya she could stay here since the spaceship she was living in with Kaeda is gone. You don't mind, do you?"

Bulma: "Of course I don't. You know we have plenty of room. Anyway, I'm going to start unloading some of the things off the spaceship."

Zangya: "I'll help you."

Trunks: "Yeah me too."

Bulma: "No, no Trunks. There's surprise waiting for you in the house. You better go check it out first."

Trunks: "A surprise?"

When Trunks walked into the house he saw an astonishing sight. He didn't sense them before because he wasn't trying too. He saw his father, Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Chaozu, along with his other friends who where still alive like Chichi and Roshi.

Trunks: "Father! Gohan! Goku!…(looking around the room.) It's all of you! How are you guys here?"

Goku: "We have 18 to thank for that."

Vegeta: "Thank? Speak for yourself Kakarot. 18 is the reason that some of us here dead in the first place. Bringing us back was what she owed us."

Trunks: "Wait can someone please tell me what happened."

Goku then explained the wish 18 was able to make using the Sireen Crystal.

Trunks: "I can't believe this, it's so great to see you guys. I'm so glad 18 was able to make that wish!"

Gohan: "It's great to see you too Trunks. We've all been watching you take care of the earth. You had many struggles and battles, but in each you succeeded and gotten stronger."

Goku: "Yeah, we are very proud of you."

Vegeta: "They're right son, you've become a true Saiyan."

Trunks: "Thanks everyone."

Trunks' face was lit up from finally having the future he dreamed of. At that time Bulma and Zangya walked in.

Bulma: "Looks like you found your surprise."

Trunks: "Yeah I did and the word 'surprise' is an understatement. (Trunks noticed Zangya looking around at a room full of strangers.) Um guys this is Zangya. You might have already known that since you said you've been watching my battles, but I thought I should give her a proper introduction."

Zangya: "Um Trunks, who are all these people and what did you mean be them watching you?"

Trunks: "It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you about it later."

Krillin: "Well you two seem to be rather close now."

Trunks: "Krillin!"

The room started to laugh. After some long visiting and stories of training in the after life everyone left for their homes, except of course for Vegeta who would finally be living with his family now. Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma and Zangya were left together in the house.

Bulma: "Oh 18 still hasn't come back yet."

Trunks: "I don't know if she's planning to come back, but I think I know where she might be and who she's with."

Bulma: "She's with someone?"

Trunks: "Yeah probably. I'm going to go find her, there are some things I want to tell her."

Bulma: "Okay while you're doing that, (turns to Zangya.) I'll show you to your room Zangya." (She led her upstairs.)

Trunks was about to head out the door, but before he turned to his father: "Hey father, I wanted to ask you, are you angry with me for not killing 18 that day I found her wounded by Cell and avenge you?"

Vegeta slightly rolled his eyed and started to walk in the other room while he answered him: "Why would I be, if you would have done that, I wouldn't be here now. Now would I?"

Trunks smiled being given the answer he wanted to hear and left the house.

18 was flying outside a city and appeared to be looking for someone. She then heard a voice call out and say, "Hey 18, down here."

She then landed right in front of 17

17: "Wow I never thought I'd see you again."

18: "Yeah same here; until I made that wish."

17: "Yeah I saw you make it since people are able to watch things going on in the other worlds. So I was able to keep track of most of your adventures with that Trunks guy."

18: "So you were spying on me?"

17: "Just on your battles mainly. Anyway since it looked like you became one of the good guys I was afraid you weren't going to wish me back."

18: "That's stupid, you are my brother after all. It's just that…well this may sound weird coming from me, but I…I just hope you-"

17: "You can stop there 18. You were going to say something like, I hope you don't want to start again where we left off. Am I right?"

18: "Yeah, pretty much."

17: "Don't worry. I'm not dumb. I know Trunks is stronger than me now, so I wont do anything like that."

18: "I hope that's not the only reason."

17: "Yeah I hear ya. I felt the same thing that day when Cell over powered us. Now I can't imagine putting innocent people through that. I didn't want to say that because I didn't want you to think I've gone soft. I'm still your same crazy brother you know."

18: "That's good news to me then. Before, when Cell absorbed you we were all each other had. I really missed you, 17."

17: "I missed you too."

They finally gave each other their reunited brother and sister hug.

17: "So what happens now?"

A little later Trunks was flying above that same city.

18 flew up behind him: "Looking for me?"

Trunks turned around: "You know I was."

18: "I guess you figured out why I came here."

Trunks: "Yeah. My father, Gohan, Goku and everyone else was at Capsule Corp. Goku told me all about the wish you made. 18 really th-"

18: "Don't! Please don't say that. You know I can't accept it."

Trunks nodded.

Trunks: "When Goku said all the people Cell absorbed were also brought back, I knew that meant 17 was wished back too. You two can't sense each other, but you figured he would wait for you outside the city he was absorbed in, because that's where he would appear when he was wished back to life. That's why I knew to come here."

18: "Well then we both figured right."

Trunks: "So you talked to him already?"

18: "Yeah and if you were going to ask, don't worry he has no plans to cause anymore trouble for the earth."

Trunks: "I'm glad to hear that. Now that you talked to him are you ready to come back to Capsule Corp now?"

18: "Trunks, you knew the answer to that question before you asked. I'm not coming back. I want your friends to be able to come by and see you without being bothered that I'm there. It's like when you said you needed time to forgive me, well I can't expect them to forgive me living at Capsule Corp, acting as if nothing happened."

Trunks: "What are you going to do then?"

18: "For now 17 and I are going to stay together for a while. We're going to start a house outside this city."

Trunks: "I see. Well if you're going to do that, take this. (Trunks threw her a capsule.) It has some things you might need."

18: "Thanks…We'll still see each other around right? And if the earth is in trouble again I will be there to help okay?"

Trunks: "Right…Oh and 18 I want you to know that I believe you're not the same person anymore. I've known this for awhile, but you truly changed."

18: "Yeah and I have you to thank for that."

They both smiled at each other for a moment.

Trunks: "I guess then this is goodbye for now."

18 nodded: "Oh and Trunks take care of Zangya. It's obvious you two like each other. I'm right aren't I?"

Trunks blushed: "Um yeah…it's true."

18 smiled: "I knew it. Well see ya, Trunks."

Trunks: "Yeah see ya."

They both waved goodbye and flew in opposite directions.


	21. Epilogue

Chapter 21: Epilogue

Two weeks had passed. Zangya was standing in her room playing with Mai, who was on her bed. She heard a knock.

Zangya: "Come in. (Trunks walked in.) So how was training with your dad?"

Trunks: "Good he was able to show me some of the techniques he learned in the other worlds."

Zangya: "Man you just keep getting stronger, don't you?"

Trunks smiled: "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Zangya: "Of course not. If you weren't as strong as you are we would have never met."

Trunks: "True and that would have been awful for both of us."

They gave each other a romantic smile.

Trunks: "Do you want to go out Friday, just me and you?"

Zangya: "Yeah that would be great, but can we make it Saturday instead?"

Trunks: "Yeah that would be fine. What do you have planned on Friday?"

Zangya: "18 and I are planning to go shopping. I would ask you to come along but-"

Trunks: "No, no that's okay. Thanks for spearing me the shopping madness."

Zangya laughed, which Trunks liked to hear.

Zangya: "Okay then, but I'll invite 18 over afterwards for dinner so we all can talk. I know Bulma would like that."

Trunks: "Sounds great."

Meanwhile 18 was sitting on a dock with her feet in the ocean just outside a city. She heard a voice say, "Hey I thought that was you."

She turned around and saw someone familiar.

18: "Hey, you're Krillin right?"

Krillin smiled: "Yeah."


End file.
